Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Aqui você vai encontrar de tudo um pouco.Mais precisamente, você vai acompanhar todo o período de gestação de Marguerite e tudo que isso vai envolver!Muito boa!
1. Capítulo 1

Fraudas, Ciúmes & Cia.  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Mais ou menos um ano depois dos acontecimentos da minha fic "Presente de Natal".  
  
COMMENTS: Essa é praticamente uma continuação da minha fic, "Bicho-Papão".  
  
THANKS: À minha maninha Lady K. e a todos(as) que lêem minhas fanfictions.  
  
***  
  
Fraudas, ciúmes & Cia.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-Olha filhinha...Presta atenção: Não pode mexer no riffle do papai, ok?  
  
-Nunca mais?  
  
-Não...Enquanto eu estiver viva, não pode não...  
  
-Marguerite! -John repreendeu -Pode sim filha, mais quando você estiver maior...  
  
-Maior como?Assim?!... -A menina pegou uma cadeira e subiu, levantando os braços.  
  
-Maior do que isso...  
  
-Grande que nem papai?  
  
-Não...Muito maior que ele...Tem que estar quase na altura de uma árvore como a da casa da árvore... -Marguerite sorriu.  
  
A menina arregalou os olhos e desceu da cadeira desanimada.Roxton sorriu.  
  
-Ela está brincando filha...  
  
-Ah, não estou não...  
  
-Marguerite -Roxton se aproximou cochichando -A menina tem que saber como usar uma arma!  
  
-Acredite John, não dê asas para a imaginação de Meg...Você sabe como ela adora aprontar, então, pela própria segurança não faz mal algum contar uma mentirinha...  
  
-Acho que ela se parece muito com você nesse aspecto de 'aprontar'...  
  
-Johnn...  
  
A menina estava desenhando na mesa enquanto Marguerite costurava uma roupinha dela que estava rasgada.Ela mostrou o rasgo para Meg.  
  
-Viu no que dá ficar sentando em qualquer lugar! -Ela disse mostrando o rasgo para a menina que botou a mão na perna sentindo o machucado -Rasgou uma de suas melhores roupas!  
  
-Mas você ta concertando mamãe!  
  
-Não devia...Só pra você aprender...  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram e a menina largou o giz na mesa e apoiou as mãos na cabeça.Marguerite olhou rapidamente para ela e retomou sua costura."Achei que ela ia ficar desenhando pra sempre...".  
  
De repente, Meg pulou da cadeira e correu para o banco onde Marguerite estava e a abraçou com muita força.Ela levantou a agulha rapidamente levando um susto.  
  
-Hmmm...Eu não quero dividir o meu quarto com ele!  
  
-Você está ficando doida Meg!Quase que eu te furo com a agulha menina!  
  
-Hmmm...Bobo!!! -Meg levantou e deu um tapa na barriga de Marguerite.Fraco, mas fazendo Marguerite levar outro susto.  
  
-O que significa isso?!Por que fez isso? -Perguntou muito irritada.A menina colocou as mãos para trás e abaixou a cabeça.Marguerite largou a costura e a puxou para mais perto.  
  
-Meg?Eu estou falando com você!Porque você me bateu?  
  
As lágrimas começaram a rolar da menina, que chorava baixinho.Marguerite respirou fundo e contou até noventa.  
  
-Eu não bati em você mamãe...  
  
-Ok...Está tudo bem...Vamos começar de novo sem brigas, certo?  
  
A menina balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
  
-Vamos lá...Com quem não quer dividir seu quarto?  
  
Ela apontou o dedo para a barriga de Marguerite, que olhou para seu abdome."Mas, como ela sabia?".  
  
-Meg, minha barriga não dorme longe de mim...Igualzinha a uma menina que eu conheço... -Marguerite se fez de boba para forçar uma resposta da menina.  
  
-Eu sei, a minha também não sai do meu corpo pra mimi sozinha...  
  
-E então?Quem é bobo?A minha barriga?Se for, não é bobo, é boba...E minha barriga nunca foi boba!  
  
A menina sorriu secando as lágrimas.  
  
-Espera aqui...Eu já volto...  
  
Marguerite colocou a costura na prateleira e correu para o quarto de Verônica.  
  
-Verônica...Acorde!  
  
-Hmm...Marguerite...O que você quer?  
  
-Shhhhhhh...Não quero que ninguém nos ouça...Principalmente Meg...  
  
-Hamm?-Verônica ainda estava meio sonolenta -O que ela têm?  
  
-Nada...Mas ela sabe de uma coisa que só você sabe...  
  
-Ela sabe onde está o pote de doce que escondi semana passada??? -Verônica sentou.  
  
-Não...Não é isso...Ela sabe que eu estou...Bem, você sabe..E...Ela só poderia saber isso de uma pessoa...  
  
-Eu?Imagina!Eu não falei disso pra ninguém...Oh meu Deus...Ah não ser que...  
  
-Ah não ser que, o que????  
  
-Ah não ser que Finn disse a ela...Mas ela jurou não contar pra ninguém!  
  
-Eu vou falar com ela...Tem mesmo certeza de que não disse nada?  
  
-Sim, mas...  
  
Marguerite saiu do quarto antes que Verônica dissesse algo.Ela bocejou e voltou a dormir.  
  
-Só mais um minutinho... -Marguerite disse passando correndo, indo até o laboratório.Chegando lá, Finn estava olhando um tubo de ensaio borbulhando e fazendo as anotações para Challenger.  
  
-Foi você!Eu não acredito!Sabia que não devia ter deixado Verônica ter contado a você... -Disse Marguerite apontando para Finn que a olhava assustada.  
  
-Você tá bem?  
  
-Eu estou ótima!Não está vendo!!!  
  
-Que você me perguntou mesmo?  
  
-Foi você quem disse à Meg que eu estou...  
  
-Grávida?  
  
-Shhhhhh!!!!!!Só você e Verônica sabem disso esqueceu!?Por tanto fale baixo se não quer que eu me aborreça mais ainda!!!  
  
-Tudo bem...Eu sabia disso...Mas não falei nada com ela...  
  
-Não?Tem certeza Finn?Você não é sonâmbula ou algo assim?  
  
-Tenho!Eu...To...To de mal com a Meg...  
  
-Ham????Está o que?  
  
-To de mal sim com ela!Ninguém mandou esconder as balas que eu ganhei de Natal de vocês... -Finn disse batendo o lápis no bloco.  
  
Sem entender nada, Marguerite saiu agora somente com uma dúvida.Como Meg sabia de seu segredo?  
  
***  
  
-Levanta o braço...Agora o outro... -Marguerite estava dando banho em Meg.  
  
-Mamãe...  
  
-Hmmm... -Marguerite tirou um pouco de espuma do rosto de Meg.  
  
-De onde vêm os bebês? -Ela disse cutucando com o indicador pra barriga de Marguerite.  
  
"Oh minha nossa... Agora essa! Pensei que essa pergunta iria vir bem mais tarde..." Pensou apavorada.  
  
Marguerite enrolou a toalha e pegou a menina, levando depressa para seu quarto.  
  
-Mamãe...De onde vêm os bebês? -Meg insistiu...  
  
-Os bebês?Bem...Os bebês eles...Bom, acho que papai pode explicar melhor... -Ela secou a cabeça de Meg balançando e fazendo a menina rir.Ela sorriu também.  
  
-Está bem, eu pergunto pra ele quando ele chegar...  
  
"Ufa!Acho que eu preciso de um café...".  
  
Vestida, Meg saiu correndo para a sala.Marguerite sabia que a menina ia esperar até que John chegasse. Ele que se prepare..." Pensou como ia se divertir vendo John se enrolar em suas explicações.Ela também estava ansiosa por isso.  
  
***  
  
No jantar, os casais e Finn estavam à mesa, menos Challenger, que se sentia muito cansado.  
  
-Você precisava ver a cara dele Ned...Ele quase saiu correndo de tanto medo... -John sorriu ao relatar a estória que contara a um guerreiro Zanga sobre sua estada não muito agradável no Himalaia.  
  
-Oh, por favor, John...Outra vez com aquela conversa de ulceração de nariz pelo frio!Não acredito que você contou essa bobagem! -Marguerite riu com os outros.  
  
-Ora...Tinha que me divertir um pouco...  
  
Todos sorriam naquele jantar animado.Meg estava no colo de Verônica.Ela estava prestando atenção, mas não entendia muito bem.Ora aceitava uma colherada que Verônica dava de seu prato, ora mexia nos cabelos da loira.Ela estava inquieta.Marguerite sabia que ela iria perguntar a qualquer minuto...  
  
-Papai... -Marguerite sorriu de cabeça baixa ouvindo a menina."Finalmente..."  
  
-Espera só um pouquinho filha...Depois, ele trouxe com ele os outros guerreiros que queriam ouvir também a tal estória...  
  
Roxton continuava contando e Meg continuava chamando.Meg olhou impaciente para Marguerite que piscou o olho.A menina entendeu e sorriu.  
  
-De onde vêm os bebês?  
  
O silêncio tomou conta e todos olharam para a menina.Roxton continuou rindo, mas parou ao ver que ninguém ouviu.  
  
-O que foi Meg? -Ele perguntou levando mais um pouco de carne a boca.  
  
-De-onde-vêm-os-bebês!? -Ela repetiu pausadamente.  
  
Roxton ficou pálido e se engasgou com a carne.Finn não agüentou e sorriu espirrando um pouco de comida na mesa.Verônica olhou para Marguerite com um olhar de "Ai meu Deus...".Marguerite ajudou Roxton a desengasgar, dando-lhe um copo d'água.Ela estava se segurando para não rir.Ned continuou olhando para seu prato, também se segurando para não rir.A menina continuava olhando séria para o John.  
  
-Hu-hum...Er...Os bebês? -Perguntou John ainda engasgado um pouco.  
  
-Sim papai...Um nenezinho...Mamãe disse que você sabia...  
  
A vontade de Marguerite era pular em cima da menina.Verônica levou para trás algumas mechas do cabelo de Meg e sorriu.Ned continuava sorrindo mexendo em seu prato.  
  
-Com...Licença... -Finn saiu correndo rindo sem parar.  
  
-Ah foi a mamãe que disse que eu sabia não é... - Roxton disse entre os dentes olhando para Marguerite que bebeu um pouco de água -Bem filha...Os bebês...Eles vêm de muito longe...Er...Como poderia dizer...Os bebês vêm do céu...Não...Do céu não...Os bebês vêm de uma plantação de repolhos...E...  
  
-Onde??? -A menina fez careta.  
  
-De uma plantação de repolhos e... -Ele olhou para Ned, fazendo sinais de S.O.S.Ned continuou, pego de surpresa.  
  
-...Repolhos... Isso...Os repolhos eles são verdinhos e... São plantados com muito carinho...E os repolhos eles...Eles...Nascem da terra...E...  
  
-É claro que nascem da terra Ned, é uma plantação! -Marguerite lembrou colocando o amigo em situação crítica.  
  
-Isso...Eles...Ah...Começam como uma sementinha e...Vão crescendo...Até virarem repolhos...  
  
-Quê?Mamãe, eu era um repolho??? -A menina perguntou á Marguerite ainda mais confusa.  
  
-Não amorzinho... -Disse Verônica beijando o topo da cabeça da menina -O que eles estão querendo dizer é que os bebês são como as sementinhas dos repolhos...Mas os bebês não são plantados na terra...São plantados na barriga das mamães...  
  
-Ahh...E quem planta?  
  
-Ora os papais...  
  
-Como?  
  
Eles se olharam meio sem graça.  
  
-Bem...Er...As mamães... Engolem uma sementinha que os papais dão de presente...  
  
-É ruim?  
  
-Não...  
  
-Tem gosto de que?De fruta?  
  
-Não tem gosto de nada...  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Aí essa sementinha vai crescendo e crescendo na barriga da mamãe até ficar prontinha pra nascer...  
  
-Aí nascem os bebês!Ih era só isso!  
  
-Sim...Era... -Verônica respirou aliviada.Roxton e Ned suavam.Marguerite só ouvia sorrindo, ignorando os olhares de John.  
  
***  
  
O dia amanheceu e Marguerite estava ajudando John com algumas tarefas no moinho.Os outros saíram para a caça e levaram Meg.  
  
-John...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Eu vou subir para descansar um pouco e ... wow ...  
  
-Marguerite -John se aproximou -Está tudo bem?  
  
-Oh sim, não se preocupe, não foi nada...  
  
-Você está sem sentindo bem?Você está pálida...  
  
-Oh não John, está tudo ótimo, eu... Eu não tomei café da manhã ainda e...Deve ser por isso...Está tudo bem...  
  
-Mesmo?Se quiser eu posso leva-la até lá em cima e preparar alguma coisa para você...  
  
Marguerite olhou para agora os dois Johns que apareciam em sua frente.Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a ver um John Roxton, só que meio embaçado.  
  
-Então vamos minha dama de companhia... -Ela brincou.  
  
Roxton estava começando a ficar preocupado.Havia alguns dias em que a mulher não estava sentindo-se muito bem.Ora cansaço, ora fome, ora sono...Marguerite sempre fugiu das tarefas, mas nem tanto quanto nos últimos dias.Parecia que estava querendo se poupar.Ele sabia que se estivesse doente ela não admitiria por nada no mundo.  
  
Ela recostou na cadeira, massageando um pouco seu pescoço.Bocejou, respirou fundo...Mas aquele mal-estar não passava.John estava preparando um chá, mas vendo que ela não estava melhorando, largou o chá e se juntou a ela.  
  
-Meu amor...Não precisa descer se não estiver passando bem...Eu posso terminar o trabalho sozinho... -Ele disse pegando em sua mão.  
  
-Sim, eu sei que pode... -Marguerite colocou levemente a mão na cabeça e gemeu.  
  
-Eu te levo pra cama...  
  
Vendo que Marguerite estava ainda pálida e parecendo mais fraca, John a pegou no colo e levou até o quarto deles.  
  
-O que você anda comendo eihn?Ainda têm comida na dispensa, não tem?-Ele brincou sentindo Marguerite não tão leve.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
-Roxton, não precisa disso...Deve ser só um resfriado, só isso...  
  
-Não importa... -John a repousou com cuidado na cama -Vai ver é isso que está lhe fazendo mal...O que você comeu ontem depois do jantar?  
  
-Acho que três maças, algumas bananas...Dois ou três pratos de carne e algumas cerejas... -Ela disse bocejando.  
  
-Marguerite, que máquina!Nem um T-Rex consegue comer tudo isso!Está explicado então...  
  
-Roxton, o chá!!!  
  
-Já estou indo... -Ele beijou no topo de sua cabeça e foi buscar o chá.  
  
Marguerite estava com muito medo de que John soubesse de sua gravidez.Apesar de todos esses anos com ele, ela sempre teve medo de que isso acontecesse.Claro, já estava se acostumando com a idéia de ter um bebê, no entanto...Meg não era sua filha biológica.É assustador Marguerite pensar em ter um bebê, ainda mais na selva.Nunca pensou no fato de que isso aconteceria, pelo menos agora. "Meu 'primeiro' filho, meu Deus... E aqui...".  
  
*  
  
Ela tomou o chá e já estava se sentindo melhor.Roxton ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo a animando, mas não demonstrou preocupação para não piorar as coisas talvez.  
  
-Tem certeza de que já está melhor?  
  
-Sim...Pode voltar pro seu brinquedinho lá em baixo...  
  
-O que preciso fazer não é muita coisa, e posso terminar amanhã...  
  
-John...  
  
-É verdade...Não há muito que fazer, pequenos ajustes e nada mais...  
  
-...Além de limpar a bagunça...  
  
-Podemos fazer isso amanhã então...Certo...  
  
Roxton sorriu e abraçou Marguerite.  
  
-O que foi, hmm? -Ela perguntou beijando Roxton.Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.  
  
-Eu já disse que te amo hoje?  
  
-Duas vezes... -Ela sorriu.  
  
-Com essa três... -Roxton cochichou em seu ouvido -Eu te amo...  
  
Marguerite o beijou carinhosamente envolvendo em seus braços.  
  
-Hmm já está bem melhor, não é? -Roxton brincou.  
  
-U-hum...Tão bem que poderia ficar aqui mais um pouquinho com você, o que acha? -Ela acariciou o tórax de John.  
  
John a beijou apaixonadamente a repousando na cama, deitando-se por cima dela.  
  
-PARE JOHN! -Marguerite o afastou causando surpresa no homem.  
  
-O que foi?Alguém chegou? -Ele verificou se havia algum som.  
  
-Não é que...Hmm...Acho que não seria uma boa idéia você ficar ah... "No alto"...  
  
-Ora porquê?  
  
-Acho que seria melhor eu tomar conta de você... -Despistou.  
  
-Hmm claro que seria...Para mim... -Ele a agarrou lhe dando vários beijos em seu pescoço.  
  
Alguns minutos depois...  
  
-CHEGAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O grito da menina fez os dois saltarem da cama com o susto.Marguerite deu a calça de Roxton rapidamente enquanto vestia meio desajeitada sua blusa.De roupa, os dois saíram do quarto em bicas.Foi a troca de roupa mais rápida das vezes em que eles tinham um tempinho a sós. Ao irem direto para a sala, todos repararam em seus estados.  
  
-Vocês estavam no banho? -Ned perguntou.  
  
Verônica cutucou Ned que entendeu na mesma hora.Marguerite e John trocaram olhares.Finn estava com Arthur no colo enquanto Challenger e Ned traziam a caça.A menina correu para os braços dos pais.  
  
-Fiquei com saudade mamãe!  
  
-Só da mamãe? -Roxton fez cara de triste.  
  
-De você também papai!!! -Ela o abraçou.  
  
-O que aprendeu hoje?  
  
Meg sentou-se no colo de John e contou empolgada sobre aquela manhã.Cada detalhe expressado.Marguerite às vezes corrigia algumas palavras erradas.  
  
-Foi um dia muito instrutivo para Meg... -Challenger comentou.  
  
-E cansativo pra mim! -Finn saiu para seu quarto, estava muito cansada.Ela havia cuidado das duas crianças. -Eu vou para o meu quarto...  
  
Os outros sorriram.Marguerite estava na sacada pegando um pouco de ar.Verônica deixou a caça, e foi na direção de Marguerite.  
  
-Quando é que você vai ter um pouco de juízo Marguerite!? -A menina da selva cochichou -Sabe que não é bom para o bebê...  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!Não venha me dizer o que é certo!!!...Eu sei muito bem que não é bom, mas não tive outra saída!  
  
-Ahhh...Conhecendo você e Roxton não haveria outra saída mesmo!  
  
-Eu me senti um pouco tonta hoje quando estávamos no moinho e, tivemos que parar e então, ele me trouxe até aqui em cima e eu melhorei e...  
  
-Está vendo só!?Você ainda está em seu segundo mês e não pode arriscar Marguerite!...Lembra do que o xamã de Zanga lhe disse??  
  
-Sim, pra tomar cuidado... -Ela reconheceu abaixando a cabeça.  
  
-Então!!!Não arrisque a vida do bebê Margie... -Verônica a consolou -Quando você irá contar a ele?  
  
-Eu não sei ainda...  
  
-Pois acho melhor saber, eu não vou deixar você esperar as evidências aparecerem...Se você não contar, eu conto!  
  
-Não Verônica, por favor, não conte!  
  
A conversa foi interrompida pelo choro de Arthur.  
  
-Então acho melhor você pensar sobre isso... -Ela disse saindo de encontro ao bebê.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
..~*~*~*~..  
  
A Meg é muito fofuxa né gente!Mas como ela sabia que Marguerite esperava um bebê??? Será que a explicação de Roxton rs foi convincente para nossa pequena?Quem parece ter gostado muito disso foi Marguerite rs...Que maldade hehehe...Quem também não gostaria de uma explicação dele para saber de onde vêm os bebês eihn!?!Uiui... Que tal meninas?! "R" =D ! 


	2. A Notícia

Fraudas, Ciúmes e Cia. / 2º Capítulo: A Notícia  
  
***  
  
-Eu não entendo isso...Meg ainda não sabe que estou grávida, pelo menos eu acho...No entanto age de maneira como se já soubesse...  
  
-Será que ela ouviu alguma conversa? -Finn se preocupou.  
  
-Não seria impossível...Ela entra em meu quarto e às vezes nem percebo...Mas não por maldade, claro...Ela gosta de brincar com Arthur... -Verônica pensou em voz alta.  
  
-Mesmo assim...Não vejo nenhuma explicação...  
  
-Será que esses baixinhos sabem quando acontecem essas coisas???  
  
-Pode até ser Finn...  
  
-Lembra quando você tava esperando o Arthur Vê!?Quando ela falou que ia ter mais um amiguinho?Será que ela sabia também?  
  
As três trocaram olhares.Mas não continuaram a conversa.A porta se abriu.  
  
-Hei Marguerite você...Wow...Desculpem interromper a reunião...Posso entrar para a turma? -Roxton sorriu.  
  
-Hei garoto, você não viu a placa na porta do clube?!Não aceitamos garotos aqui! -Ela respondeu se levantando.  
  
As duas riram.  
  
-O que foi? -Marguerite se aproximou.  
  
-Nada...Só queria me certificar de que está tudo bem...Está, não está?  
  
-Agora que você violou nosso clube secreto, não está não...Corra se não quiser ser pego! -Marguerite brincou afastando Roxton da porta do quarto.  
  
-Está bem, está bem...Já estou indo... -Ele saiu sorrindo vendo a mulher sorrir.Tudo estava bem.  
  
Marguerite voltou ao repouso na cama.As duas estavam sentadas no chão, quando Verônica se pronunciou.  
  
-Ele não pode continuar a ser enganado...  
  
-Concordo Margie... -Finn ajudou.  
  
-Mas eu não estou enganando ninguém!!!Eu só não contei...  
  
-É praticamente a mesma coisa...Já pensou sobre?  
  
-Está brincando, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa...  
  
-Uhhum...Vimos quando chegamos aqui... -Finn lembrou.  
  
Verônica balançou a cabeça concordando.  
  
-Está bem...Eu conto...Mas farei antes que Meg conte...  
  
-Já era hora!E quando vai dar a grande notícia? -Finn sorriu.  
  
-John estava querendo fazer um piquenique e vou aproveitar...  
  
-Amanhã?  
  
-Na semana que vem...  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-Está bem...Daqui a dois ou três dias, se o tempo estiver bom...Posso ir agora 'comandantes'?  
  
-É, agora você tá liberada, pode ir...  
  
-Mas nós vamos ficar de olho!  
  
-Ok, ok, sem trapaças...  
  
-...E sem fingir doença...  
  
Marguerite sorriu e saiu do quarto.  
  
-Você acha que ela vai cumprir?  
  
-Acho que sim...Se não cumprir, nós damos um 'jeitinho'...  
  
As garotas riram e logo saíram do quarto também.  
  
***  
  
Passaram-se dois dias e nada de Marguerite se pronunciar.Verônica a alertava que seus enjôos e tonteiras estavam se tornando muito mais constantes e que causava preocupação em todos que não sabiam de sua gestação.Até que por fim, Roxton tocou no assunto:  
  
-Meu bem...Eu estou preocupado com esses mal-estares seus nos últimos dias, o que está acontecendo?  
  
-Oh John, não se preocupe, deve ser o fígado...  
  
Finn e Verônica jogaram um olhar fulminante para Marguerite que engoliu seco.Ela sabia que as duas seriam sim capazes de contar tudo à Roxton.  
  
-...Ou melhor dizendo... -Ela continuou -Ah, acho que preciso de um pouco de ar puro...O que acha John, sair um pouco, vamos fazer um piquenique!Isso, que tal???  
  
-Você querendo fazer um piquenique? -John estranhou.  
  
-É...Vamos sair nós dois juntos e vamos ter um dia só para nós! -Ela sorriu alisando o ombro de Roxton que estava sentado na cadeira.  
  
-Ótimo...Quando quer ir?  
  
-Semana que vêm... -Marguerite viu Finn fazer um sinal com o dedo cortando a garganta - Ou melhor,...Er...Daqui a alguns dias e... -Desta vez, Verônica sinalizou que Não, com os braços -Ahhh...Não, que tal, hoje???  
  
-Hoje???  
  
-Isso...  
  
-Marguerite o que você está querendo aprontar?  
  
-Eeeeeeeeu???Imagine!!!Eu aprontar!?!Ha, essa é muito boa John...Mas na verdade eu não quero aprontar nada!De onde você tirou isso meu querido? -Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.  
  
-De quase quatro anos...  
  
-Hmmm...  
  
***  
  
Tudo estava pronto.As meninas ajudaram a fazer a cesta com muitas frutas e biscoitinhos.Enrolaram em uma toalha que Verônica emprestou e já estavam prontos para saírem.Mas como sossego é uma palavra que Roxton e Marguerite desconhecem...  
  
-Onde vocês vão??? -Meg parou de correr ao ver a grande cesta.  
  
-Vamos passear...  
  
-Me leeeeva papaaaai?!!  
  
Verônica se aproximou.  
  
-Ah Meg, hoje não vai dar para você ir...  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhh Por quê??? -A menina fez beicinho.  
  
-Porque... -Finn ajudou -Porque seu papai e sua mamãe têm algumas coisinhas para...AU Vê!Num me cutuca!Eu não quero fazer cócegas agora!  
  
-Temos que ir meu anjinho, não fique assim... -Marguerite a abraçou -Não vamos demorar, eu prometo!  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Sim, e na próxima vamos nós três, combinado? -John se agachou para ficar a altura de Meg.  
  
-Hmmm...Ahhh...Mas porque ele pode ir e eu não? -Ela choramingou.  
  
Marguerite gelou juntamente com Finn e Verônica.Roxton não entendeu.  
  
-Quem pode ir filha?Só vamos eu e mamãe, mais ninguém...  
  
-Acho melhor agente ir trocar a frauda do Arthurzinho, vamos?Eles não vão demorar! -Verônica pegou a menina.  
  
Meg ficou emburrada.John levantou e lhe deu um beijo e em seguida Marguerite, suando.A menina deu adeus e Verônica levou para o quarto.Ao sair, Marguerite olhou fatalmente para Finn que entendeu.  
  
-Ufa, quase que eu estrago tudo! -A menina do futuro disse quando o elevador desceu.  
  
***  
  
-Oh vamos parar Challenger, eu estou exausto!Podemos terminar isso depois, não podemos?  
  
-Você pode parar Malone, mais eu quero continuar...Você já me ajudou o bastante hoje...  
  
-Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame!Vou estar lá em cima...  
  
-Obrigado Ned, mas acho que não precisarei...  
  
Malone subiu para descansar um pouco e encontrou Verônica ninando Arthur na varanda.  
  
-O que foi? -Ele se aproximou.  
  
-Nada...Estava pensando sobre algumas coisas e... -Ela pausou.  
  
-E...?  
  
-Se eu tivesse uma coisa para te contar...Uma coisa muito importante, mas demorasse...Você ficaria mal com isso?  
  
-Depende...Que coisa você têm para me contar?  
  
-Não, eu não...  
  
-O que é então? Você não poderia me perguntar isso por nada...  
  
-Bem... -Ela sorriu -Acho que vamos ter mais um morador em breve...  
  
-Quem vem morar aqui?  
  
***  
  
-Roxton eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa... -Marguerite começou meio sem jeito -É que...Acho que vamos ter um novo morador na casa da árvore...  
  
-Quem vai morar conosco?  
  
-Roxton, preste atenção...  
  
Eles estavam à beira de um lago e Marguerite tentava dizer da melhor forma seu segredinho, arrumando os alimentos na tolha.Estava nervosa.  
  
-Verônica tem algum novo amigo?  
  
-Deixe me falar...A coisa é que...  
  
-Não, porque se for isso eu acho que ela deveria consultar todos primeiro, como sempre foi...Ela deveria...Além do mais agora nós temos uma família e não poderíamos incluir estranhos assim de repente e...  
  
-Roxton, por favor...  
  
-O quê!?!Não é o que ela sempre faz!?!...  
  
Marguerite já estava ficando irritada com o falatório de John não agüentou nenhum minuto a mais e falou (em alto e bom som):  
  
-EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!Pronto! Já disse...Era isso que eu tinha que dizer!!!Nada de amigo de Verônica, nem de ninguém!Antes tivesse dito em casa...  
  
Estátua.Foi o que John Roxton virou.Estátua.Ele abria a boca mais não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.  
  
-Quer dizer algo?Ok vá em frente, eu não vou interromper!!!Vamos, continue falando!Onde está seu senso de humor Lorde Roxton???Eu tentando lhe dizer que...Que...Que o NOSSO filho está aqui -Ela apontou para a barriga -E você se preocupando com "amigo de Verônica", Oh!Pelo amor de Deus...  
  
Ela se levantou e saiu andando em direção ao lago.Sentou-se ás margens e literalmente fechou a cara.Seus olhos estavam fixos na pequena corrente.  
  
Ainda em seus estado "parado", John balançou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu."Wow...".Ele se levantou lentamente e caminhou meio tonto até onde Marguerite estava.Ele fixou os olhos no lago e se sentou ao lado da mulher furiosa.Ela se arrastou um pouco para longe dele.  
  
-Nossa... -Foi o que ele disse depois de alguns longos minutos.  
  
-Nossa o que?Eu sei que eu deveria ter tomado aqueles cuidados, mas, acredite, um dia sem aquela plantinha nojenta faz a diferença...  
  
-Você está esperando um filho...E meu filho...  
  
-Não, de Challenger! -Ela retrucou -É claro que é seu...  
  
-Não, eu sei que o filho é meu, mas...É difícil de acreditar...  
  
-De acreditar no quê?  
  
-Que eu vou ser pai...E você vai ser mãe...  
  
- "Óbvio..."; Nem tanto...Já temos Meg...  
  
Ele sorriu e a cada segundo seu sorriso ficava mais radiante, até que viraram gargalhadas de felicidade.Marguerite estava achando que ele estava ficando louco.  
  
-Roxton você está bem??  
  
-Por que não me disse antes!...Então, é por isso que você estava se sentindo mal e estava meio tonta nesses dias?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Isso é maravilhoso!!!! -Ele ficou de pé.Ela também se virando a ele.  
  
-Eu ter passado mal?Se quiser...Bem, ainda está a tempo de tirar a criança...  
  
-NÃO, NÃO MARGUERITE!Nosso filho!Nosso!!!  
  
Ele a pegou e abraçou com firmeza e os dois rodopiaram a beira do lago.Roxton estava muito feliz, e Marguerite,...Aliviada. A felicidade de John foi tanta que contagiou Marguerite, fazendo até esquecer dos minutos anteriores.John a pegou e os dois caíram dentro do lago.Os dois se beijaram e se abraçaram o tempo todo.Realmente, o melhor piquenique que Roxton tivera!  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***  
  
***Uiiiiiiiii que gracinha!!!Até que enfim ela disse eihn!!! ESPECIAL THANKS: Jessy!!!(Num disse?!rs...)  
Maninha!!!(Novidade! hahaha...)*** 


	3. Comecome

Fraldas,Ciúmes e Cia / 3º Capítulo / Fase 2: Come-Come  
  
Depois que chegaram e deram a notícia oficialmente, Challenger e os outros propuseram um jantar especial para comemorar.Durante a notícia, as meninas que já sabiam de tudo, tiveram que fingir que não sabiam, juntamente com Ned.Com certeza, motivo para muitos risos depois.As crianças dormiam.Todos se alegraram muito e mesmo não tendo muito espaço, a notícia de mais um membro era e sempre foi bem-vinda.  
  
Mais à noite, quando estavam todos reunidos a mesa, Challenger propôs um brinde.  
  
-Que esta vida que já está em nosso meio, venha cheia de saúde e vida, para alegrar ainda mais a nossa casa da árvore!  
  
Todos levantaram suas taças com o bom e velho vinho.Todos estavam vestidos adequadamente, com suas melhores roupas.  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, Marguerite estava pensativa.Ela sentia muito carinho por todos eles, cada um era muito especial a ela.Challenger, com seu ar de superioridade, mas ao mesmo tempo um homem honesto e decente.Ambicioso, às vezes, mas quem se importa!"Um pouco de ambição não faz mau a ninguém".Todos mudaram.E aprenderam muito com seus erros.Ela sabia bem disto.  
  
Verônica.Simplesmente, Verônica, sua 'irmã'.Mais do que uma amiga, Verônica é muito mais para Marguerite Krux."Para todas as horas", como ela mesma dizia.Uma menina, que apesar do sofrimento, não deixou um dia sequer de sorrir e jamais perder a esperança de encontrar seus pais.Agora, uma mulher maravilhosa, ela sim, merecia todo o respeito por tudo que já fez por ela e pelos outros."Chegou à hora de viver Verônica...".Essa frase foi dita, seguida de muita emoção quando soube de sua gravidez surpresa.Quem imaginaria, que tão nova, já uma mãe?!Surpresas...Não eram raras no platô...  
  
Exemplo disso,Ned Malone...Ele cresceu muito.E aprendeu, como também ensinou.Mesmo longe de casa, aprendeu a ser humilde e dar mais valor a si mesmo e se valorizar."Claro, antes ele era um fracote... Mas todo mundo, um dia, tem que crescer".Irmão, amigo, confidente, companheiro...Aquele 'Neddy Boy', que mudou da água pro vinho.Para melhor, claro."Quem diria! Agora um pai de família... Está se saindo muito bem menino Ned..." Ela sorriu.  
  
Oh...Seu olhar repousou em Finn.Sua 'irmãzinha', com quem muitas vezes se divertiu.Mas como nem tudo são risos..."Eu passei por muitas coisas ruins, mas Finn passou por piores até. E tão nova..." Pensou.Marguerite conheceu o lado triste daquele rosto de menina, que era mulher.Ouviu e viu muitas vezes Finn chorar, mas quando se aproximava, a menina sorria."Você vale ouro Finn...".Apesar de sua ingenuidade, ela sabia como virar uma fera, para defender seus amigos e a si própria.Grande menina.  
  
E por fim, seu cavaleiro de armadura prateada, seu grande herói, seu amigo e companheiro, seu amor, seu homem.Lorde John Richard Roxton."Roxton não sabe o coração que tem...".O homem merece todas as coisas boas do mundo, em sua opinião, seria muito pouco.Forte, e ao mesmo tempo, frágil, ele a conquistou com muito pouco tempo de convivência.O duro foi admitir...Mas, o que ela não faria por ele?O que ele não faria por ela?A resposta é simples.Muitos foram os que possuíram Marguerite, mas só um homem conseguiu o coração dela.É mais que amar."E amar é uma palavra forte...".Sem duvida, ela não seria feliz com ninguém além de John, mesmo que esse alguém lhe desse tudo o que pedisse.Ela já tinha tudo, John era seu tudo."Se ele morrer? Morro também... Simples... Transparente, puro e vital, como a água. Ele é mais que tudo...".  
  
-O que foi amor?Está se sentindo bem? -John a beijou na testa com carinho e lhe abraçou, enquanto os outros estavam ainda reunidos à mesa.Estavam na sacada.  
  
-Só um pouco de cansaço... -Ela sorriu.  
  
-Se quiser pode ir descansar...Não se esqueça que agora você tem uma vida dentro de você... -Ele tocou sua barriga.  
  
-Claro... -Ela abraçou emocionada. -Obrigada...  
  
-Pode contar comigo...  
  
-Sim, eu sei...  
  
-Oh...E quando daremos a notícia a Meg?Vamos acorda-la?  
  
-NÃOOO!!!Quer dizer, vamos deixa-la dormir... Amanhã falaremos com ela...  
  
-Tudo bem...Mal posso esperar para ver a carinha dela...  
  
-É, e nem eu...  
  
Tarde da noite, a comemoração havia acabado.Alguns um pouco altos por causa do vinho.Mas todos já estavam em suas camas.Menos Marguerite, que continuava pensativa. Roxton se aproximou, lhe dando beijos em seu ombro.A abraçando por trás, causou-lhe uma sensação de cala-frio.  
  
-Você não vai se deitar?  
  
Ela se virou e colou seu corpo no dele.  
  
-Está mal acostumado que nem Meg?Não consegue dormir sem mim, não é?  
  
-Não só isso...Você está bem?  
  
-Um pouco pensativa...  
  
-Você está assim desde o jantar...Acho melhor ir para a cama comigo...  
  
-Ah, não estou com vontade...  
  
-Cansaço?  
  
-É...  
  
-Não se preocupe então... -Ela pegou -Eu te levo...  
  
-Hahaha John, acho melhor você não brincar com sua coluna novamente...  
  
-Relaxe...  
  
Os dois subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto rindo, hora e meia fazendo sinal de silêncio para não acordar os outros. Chegando no quarto, a surpresa.  
  
-Meg, o que aconteceu?Não consegue dormir? -John disse voltando Marguerite ao chão.  
  
-Pesadelo? -Ela perguntou.  
  
A menina balançou a cabeça, sentada na beira da cama com uma boneca nos braços.Marguerite e John trocaram olhares. A menina não disse nada, só se deitando em meio aos travesseiros e abraçando a bonequinha de pano.Os dois não entenderam muito bem e foram para a cama também.John tirou a camisa enquanto Marguerite vestia sua habitual camisola de seda.  
  
-O que aconteceu então?  
  
-Quer conversar?  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça, escondendo um pouco o rosto na boneca. Eles se olharam, questionando-se. -Sono? -Marguerite cochichou. Os dois se deitaram e Marguerite esperou que Meg fosse para seus braços, como todas as noites, mas a menina levantou devagar da cama.  
  
-Eu vou pro meu quarto, e vou mimir lá... -Ela disse séria e caminhou até o quarto.  
  
"Mas que inferno está acontecendo?!" -Marguerite pensou.  
  
-O que aconteceu com ela?  
  
-Amanhã saberemos...Se ela quer dormir no quarto, ótimo...Boa noite...  
  
-Boa noite...E pra você também! -John fez carinho em seu ventre.Marguerite sorriu e repousou em seu tórax.  
  
"Amanhã será um longo dia...", Ela pensou.  
  
***  
  
No café da manhã...  
  
-Bom dia florzinha! -Roxton acordou a menina.Ela o abraçou. -Vamos, está na hora de acordar...  
  
-Eu quero dormir mais...  
  
-Mas eu tenho uma novidade para contar!Eu e sua mãe...  
  
A menina se animou e sentou.  
  
-Um presente?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Grande?  
  
-Não muito heh...  
  
-Um riffle!!!!!Só pra mim!!!!!É?  
  
Roxton sorriu.  
  
-Não, é melhor...  
  
Ela coçou a cabeça confusa.  
  
"Bom, se não é um riffle... Ah é mesmo não podia ser, porque mamãe disse que só quando eu ficar gigante... Ahhh já sei! É o pote que a tia Vê escondeu e que o papai achou!!!Ai...Aquele melzinho gostosinho hmm..." -Eu já sei o que é papai!  
  
-Duvido que saiba...Agora vamos... -Ele a pegou e levou depressa para o quarto.  
  
-Acorde ela, vamos! -Ele pediu.  
  
A menina pisou pé por pé na cama e pulou em cima de Marguerite -Bom dia!!!Anda mamãe, acorda!Papai disse que têm uma coisa para me contar!!!É doce?  
  
-Oi pra você também...Oh sim...Espere, deixe-me respirar vai...  
  
A menina saiu de cima dela.  
  
-John...Você começou, agora continue...  
  
-Está bem...Er, vamos lá...Meg, você vai ganhar um irmãozinho!  
  
Eles esperaram alguma reação da menina que calmamente recebeu a notícia.  
  
-Era só isso? -Ela perguntou arrumando a blusa mostrando-se desinteressada.  
  
-Como só isso menininha!É uma ótima notícia não é?!  
  
-É...Mais isso eu já s...  
  
-...Ah que bom não é!?Agora vai tomar o café que eu já vou vai...  
  
Marguerite despachou a menina que quase disse que já sabia.  
  
-Espere aí... -Roxton se virou, vendo a menina sair -Eu não ouvi bem ou ela ia dizer que já sabia?  
  
-John, precisa de uma lavagem nos ouvidos...É claro que ela não sabia!  
  
-E o que ela ia dizer então?  
  
A conversa foi interrompida pó um grito duplo vindo da cozinha: BOLO!  
  
-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
-Bom dia para você também Marguerite! -Challenger respondeu tomando seu chá.  
  
O motivo foi logo sentido.Um bolo preparado por Verônica.Estava com uma cara deliciosa, e tinha acabado de sair do forno.Meg pulou rapidamente para o colo de Finn e as duas sentaram-se à mesa, ansiosas.  
  
-Hei, ainda está quente sabia? -Verônica deu um tapa na mão de Finn que se aventurou a pegar um pedaço.Meg riu.  
  
Aquele cheiro deixou Marguerite completamente louca! "Eu tenho que pegar esse bolo...".Um pensamento veio como um raio, mesmo sem uma vontade dela.Ela foi se aproximando devagar, enquanto Verônica tentava defender o bolo das duas fominhas. Sem perceber, Marguerite havia arrastado com cuidado a travessa e já pegava o primeiro pedaço.E as três discutindo...Até que...  
  
-Hmmmmm...Concordo...Ainda está muito, hmmm, quente para vocês...Hmmmm...  
  
A frase foi quase dita com perfeição, a não ser o entusiasmo de Marguerite pelo bolo.  
  
-Você...Você... -Finn não continuou.  
  
-Ai mamãe, que feio! -Com as mãos na cintura Meg disse balançando a cabeça.  
  
-Hei, eu estou comendo por dois!...Hmmm...Está muito bom Verônica, meus parabéns...Hmmm  
  
E saiu, levando mais um grande pedaço com ela.  
  
-Meu bem eu acho que você só se esqueceu de uma coisa...Você não mora sozinha aqui...! -John a alertou enquanto ela colocava outro pedaço na boca.  
  
-Hmmm...Certo, me desculpe...Toma aqui... -Ela lhe deu um pedaço bem pequeno do bolo em suas mãos para Roxton e saiu.  
  
Os olhares foram todos nele, enquanto encolheu os ombros e comeu o pedaço.  
  
-Ossos do ofício... -Verônica sorriu -...Não se preocupem meninas, tem outro assando...Parece que estava adivinhando...  
  
(Para alegria de todos).  
  
Aqui, começou a fase do come-come.Os dois meses completados e os perigos estão na cozinha.  
  
Marguerite não parava de comer um só segundo.Toda hora beliscava alguma coisa, por mais pequena que ela era.Os avisos de que viraria uma bola não adiantavam nada.E a desculpa sempre era a mesma: "Estou comendo por dois... Estou comendo por dois...".Mas o que fazer, tendo Roxton tão animado com a idéia, afinal, ela estava comendo por dois.Challenger só nos avisos.Ele chegava até a fazer pose de durão, alegando mil e umas coisas que poderiam ser prejudiciais, mas, bastava um olhar triste dela que ele amolecia.Ela ainda era uma ótima manipuladora.Até Malone tentou avisar, mas como "Eu estou comendo por dois" foi a frase que eles mais ouviram naquele mês, simplesmente, deixaram-na comer.  
  
-Hei... Você tem que avisar a ela!Não a deixe comer tanto assim, ou não teremos mais o que caçar em pouco tempo! -Ned cochichou com Roxton.  
  
-Mas o que eu posso fazer!Ela está com fome, e não vou priva-la de comer...  
  
-Tudo em grande quantidade faz mal...  
  
-A não ser amor...  
  
-Pelo menos, diga que falará com ela...Você diz?  
  
-Eu vou tentar...  
  
Chegando a cozinha (agora o lugar preferido de Marguerite), John a viu com os pés sobre a mesa e comendo...Não, comendo não...Apreciando cada pedaço de Uma Das fatias de melancia que estava em cima da mesa.  
  
-Marguerite, precisamos... -Ela afastou o prato de perto dele -...Conversar...  
  
-Sobre? -Ela mordeu mais um pedaço.  
  
-Sobre essa sua fome, que já está me dando medo...Como você consegue?  
  
Ela apontou para a barriga e sorriu mordendo mais um pedaço.  
  
-Ah...O famoso "Comendo por dois..." sei...E você não acha que está exagerando? -Ele se arriscou a pegar uma fatia da fruta, mas parou na mesma hora quando Marguerite o fuzilou com o olhar.  
  
-Não...  
  
-Você não está preocupada em, quem sabe, talvez...Ganhar uns quilos a mais?Isso é claro, se acontecer, só uma hipótese, remota...  
  
Ela mastigou mais devagar.  
  
-É...Pode até ser...Mas...Eu vou engordar de qualquer jeito!Então...  
  
-Certo...É você que está comendo...Depois não diga que eu, bem, que nós não avisamos...  
  
Marguerite nem prestou atenção na frase, quando Meg passou agachada com um pedaço do novo bolo.Ela estava quase conseguindo não ser percebida quando Marguerite pulou da cadeira e agarrou a menina.  
  
-Ahá!!!!!!Tentando fugir, não é?  
  
-Euuuuuu?Eu não mamãe...Eu só estava...Er...  
  
-Confesse!!!Vamos!!!  
  
A menina se distraiu vendo Finn do outro lado da sala, também escondida, fazendo sinal para ela correr, e Marguerite pegou o pedaço de sua mão e saiu correndo.  
  
-Isso não é justo mamãe! -A menina pulava tentando alcançar o pedaço erguido pelas mãos de Marguerite.  
  
-Justo?É justo fazer outro bolo e não dizer a mamãe?!Vamos, confesse!!!  
  
A menina já estava irritada.Roxton só assistia e também, não acreditava.  
  
-Aiiiiiiii...Por isso que eu não quero um irmãozinho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Plimeiro' pegou a barriga da mamãe...Depois a MINHA mamãe...Agora quer o meu bolo!Você é muito mau papai!Por que deu a sementinha pra mamãe? -Chorou.  
  
A menina saiu correndo, deixando os dois estáticos.Finn saiu de fininho e foi atrás da menina.Os dois se entreolharam.  
  
-Você ouviu, 'plimeiro' a barriga, depois você...  
  
-É...Ela é boa...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***  
  
***Tadinha...Deixa a Margie comer!!!Afinal...Ela está comendo por dois!hahaha...What about guys??? =)))*** 


	4. Enjôos, enxoval, Meg

Rosa: Como sempre gentil né menina!Obrigada Rosa!!!São esses incentivos que sem o qual eu não teria a mínima vontade de continuar a escrever!  
  
Jéssy: Ai que bom que sua mana gostou também!!!Pode deixar que eu não pretendo demorar...Vocês podem esperar muuuuitas surpresas ainda, porque se tudo for 'mil e uma maravilhas' a fic num tem graça né?!Aguardem...  
  
Kistis: Acho que o seu pedido não vai se realizar gora hehehe...Ainda tem muito chão pela frente, isso ainda não é nada...  
  
Lady K.: Continue me ajudando mana, sem você eu não sou nada!!!!!!Obrigada por tudo!!! =)  
  
Lady Carol.:Hahaha, pode deixar que eu passo o recado pro fofuxo do Rox hehehe...E güenta aê porque tem muita coisa que eu vou por em jogo nessa fic...  
  
Obrigada por lerem meninas!Obrigada também as que lêem e não deixam reviews!Rs...Pras que deixam, bem, continuem deixando!Vocês são o segredo das fics saírem legais!  
  
Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo 4 /Enjôos, enxoval, Meg...  
  
***  
  
Meg não estava aceitando a gravidez de Marguerite de jeito nenhum.  
  
-Eu não quero...  
  
-Mas porque?  
  
-Por que eu não quero ficar sozinha...  
  
-Mas você nunca vai ficar sozinha!Ao contrário, você vai ganhar um irmãozinho!Ou uma irmãzinha...Mais um amigo para você e Arthur, o que acha?  
  
-Mentira...  
  
-Eu não minto, você sabe...  
  
Ela suspirou.E depois, ameaçou a chorar.  
  
-Meu amiguinho ele nunca vai ser...  
  
-Mas Por que?  
  
-Porque ele já enganou o papai...Já pegou a barriga da mamãe...Depois vai ser a Tia Finn, o tio Ned, o tio Challenger e você titia...Aí com quem eu vou ficar?  
  
-Mas ele num vai pegar ninguém querida!Não vai ser assim...Vamos, não chore...  
  
-Eu não to chorando...Entrou um cisquinho no meu olho...  
  
-Hmmm...  
  
A porta se abriu.  
  
-Meg...Corre!  
  
Finn chamou e a menina a seguiu.  
  
-Mas...? –Verônica seguiu.  
  
Chegando ao quarto, Marguerite estava deitada na cama e John estava com o ouvido colado em seu ventre. Ele a chamou.Ela não quis ir.Marguerite persistiu e a menina olhou para Verônica, que sorriu. Ela foi cuidadosamente e subiu na cama e sentou perto de Marguerite.As duas saíram do quarto.  
  
Marguerite levou a mão da menina para sua barriga que apresentava uma leve elevação.  
  
-Sinta...  
  
A menina tirou a mão assustada ao sentir um leve tremor.Ela olhou para Marguerite.  
  
-Não fui eu...  
  
Roxton estava maravilhado.Meg parecia estar gostando.Ela colocou mais uma vez, e novamente assustou com o tremor.Eles sorriram. A menina deitou a cabeça no colo de Marguerite.  
  
-Promete mamãe...  
  
-Prometer o que?  
  
-Que eu não vou ficar sozinha?  
  
Marguerite a abraçou.  
  
-Mas é claro que não...Eu sempre vou estar aqui com você...Sempre...  
  
-E o papai?  
  
-Claro Meg, sempre...  
  
A menina sorriu, os dois a abraçaram.Era simplesmente, ciúme.Realmente o que Marguerite e John estavam suspeitando, e que Verônica e os outros já tinham certeza.  
  
***  
  
No chá da tarde...  
  
-Às vezes é mais provável que esse tipo de coisa só seja percebida pelos outros, raramente pelos pais... –Challenger comentou –Uma criança sente-se insegura em relação ao novo bebê e enfim, várias coisas que mudam radicalmente em seu meio.Os pais têm que tomar bastante cuidado em como trabalhar a novidade com a criança, para ela não sentir que seu espaço está sendo invadido, e que em pouco tempo, é tomado por um estranho.  
  
-Na minha época não era assim... –Ned acrescentou.  
  
-As crianças mudam...E a raça humana evoluiu...A aceitação não é a mesma...  
  
-E isso se deve a quê?  
  
-Muitas das vezes ao comportamento dos pais.A empolgação é tanta que eles esquecem de dar atenção que a criança recebia antes da notícia...  
  
-E o que agente pode fazer para ajudar? –Finn perguntou.  
  
Todos pensaram.Challenger olhou algumas madeiras e outras coisas que serviriam a para a construção de alguns objetos.  
  
-Façam-na interagir com vocês...Dê tarefas que possa envolver Meg...Tudo em que ela poder fazer para ajudar na chegada do bebê será proveitoso para ambos os lados...  
  
A conversa e os conselhos de Challenger foram valiosos para o grupo.  
  
-Com a chegada de Arthur não foi assim...  
  
-Mas é totalmente diferente...Marguerite e John são "propriedade particular" dela...Toda criança pensa desta forma...  
  
-Pode ter certeza, ela é um grude com eles...Já foi mais até...  
  
-Ah, mais ela teve o território ameaçado!Aí fechou o cerco!  
  
-Isso está parecendo tática de guerrilha...  
  
Todos riram.Verônica se animou.  
  
-Tive uma idéia...  
  
Todos esperaram que ela continuasse.  
  
-Tudo bem, esse é o plano...  
  
Eles conversaram durante uma meia hora e enfim, chegaram a um acordo.  
  
-Quando eles forem para Zanga, daremos início a idéia de Verônica...Todos concordam? –Ned propôs e todos disseram 'sim'.  
  
-Por que vocês tão me olhando? –Finn perguntou curiosa com olhar do grupo nela.  
  
-É segredo Finn...  
  
-Mas é claro que eu sei!Podem confiar, minha boca é um túmulo!  
  
Os olhares se questionaram.  
  
-Força de expressão pessoal...  
  
-Ah bom... –Aliviaram-se.  
  
*** * A fase Come-Come já estava passando, mas não estava perto de terminar.O moderador de apetite agora tinha uma razão: Os Enjôos. Outras duas fases também deram início: Preparar o enxoval e fazer Meg aceitar o novo membro. *  
  
Roxton, Marguerite preparavam-se para ir a Zanga.Fazia parte do 'plano' comprar o enxoval mais cedo, levando com eles Meg.Ela estava começando a gostar da idéia, dormindo toda à noite com a cabeça no ventre de Marguerite.Quando eles perguntavam o que ela fazia a resposta era simples: "Pra ele não ficar com medo de dormir sozinho!".Mais parecia estar pondo em prática o 'Se Não Pode Vencê-los, Junte-se a Eles'.  
  
-Podemos ir?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Tem certeza de que não vai precisar de mais alguém?  
  
-Não Challenger, obrigado vai ser um...Programa em família... –Roxton sorriu carregando seu rifle. –Se precisarmos de ajuda, pediremos um dos guerreiros que nos acompanhem de volta.  
  
-Boa viagem!  
  
-Vamos Meg?  
  
-Sim! –A garota já tinha dado beijos em todos, faltando só Arthur -Eu vou trazer uma coisa bem bonita pra você! –O bebê sorriu.  
  
***  
  
Tudo pronto e os exploradores partiram.Um mês seria o suficiente. No caminho, Meg questionou.  
  
-O que é um 'xuveral'?  
  
-Enxoval...É coisas que nós temos que preparar para vinda de um bebê, como berço, roupinhas...  
  
-Hmm...Você preparou o meu 'envuxal' mamãe?Foi bonito?  
  
Marguerite parou de caminhar e olhou para John, que beijou a menina em seu colo.  
  
-Sim meu amor, foi lindo...  
  
-Que cor que era?  
  
-Hamm...Branco...Branco e amarelo...  
  
-Minha cor preferida!Como é que vocês sabiam!Eu disse?  
  
Eles sorriram.  
  
A menina mexeu no chapéu de John brincando e parou.  
  
-Quem me tirou da barriga da mamãe?Foi o tio Challenger também?  
  
-Hamm...Foi...Foi ele sim...  
  
-E você viu papai?  
  
-Vi...Eu...Eu estava lá...Ao lado da sua mãe quando nós...Eu estava lá sim...  
  
A menina sorriu.  
  
Passados alguns minutos, Marguerite começou a suar demais.  
  
-Marguerite, você está bem?  
  
-Sim...Acho que sim...  
  
-Que foi mamãe?  
  
-Acho que aquele javali não me fez bem...Wow...  
  
-Marguerite!  
  
A mulher saiu correndo e depois agachou depressa e vomitou todo o jantar da noite anterior.Roxton pôs Meg no chão e correu para ajudar Marguerite.Não havendo muito que fazer, ele apenas segurou a cabeça dela, molhando sua testa e nuca, para tentar aliviar o mal estar.A menina não entendia mais estava nervosa. Alguns minutos depois, Marguerite já estava melhor.  
  
-Oh John, não se preocupe...É totalmente normal...Hmm...  
  
-Você ta melhor? –Meg fez carinho nos cabelos de Marguerite.  
  
-Sim, sim filha, já está tudo bem...  
  
-Porquê você passou mal?  
  
-As mulheres grávidas têm esse tipo de problemas...  
  
-Hmm...Ai eu não quero ficar grávida...Deve doer...  
  
-Não dói não...É normal filha... –John completou.  
  
-Espero que valha a pena, porque esperar nove longos meses por nada...  
  
-Como assim meu bem?  
  
-Oh John, você sabe...Depois que crescem, os filhos não dão valor aos pais...  
  
-Valor como mamãe?Como o valor de um diamante? –A menina perguntou  
  
-Hmm...Quase... –Marguerite sorriu.  
  
-Podemos continuar nossa caminhada?  
  
-Sim, podemos...Acho que sim...  
  
-Acha que isso vai acontecer de novo? –John perguntou preocupado.  
  
-Não, acho que todos os enjôos que eu tinha que ter eu já tive...Viu filha, mamãe é uma recordista...  
  
-'Rediquista' de quê?  
  
-De arremesso de comida...  
  
As duas sorriram.  
  
-Hei porquinhas, acho melhor vocês continuarem essa agradável conversa depois, o que acham?  
  
-...Aquelas coisas que você comeu antes e ter a oportunidade de vê-las pela segunda vez, é rara!...  
  
-Parem...Daqui a pouco eu é que vou passar mal...  
  
-...Verdinhas e amarelinhas...Elas mudam de cor depois que agente cospe num é mamãe?  
  
-É o que parece...  
  
As duas riram e agora quem estava enjoando era John.  
  
***  
  
-Vê, o que acha de colocar esse tapete aqui? –Finn perguntou segurando a peça.  
  
-Depois podemos ver isso Finn, o importante é acabarmos o teto primeiro.  
  
-Ned...Me ajude aqui... –Verônica chamou.  
  
Ele a segurou por trás e sorriu.  
  
-Não esse tipo de ajuda... –Ela sorriu.  
  
-Acha que vai dar tempo?  
  
-Sim...Se todos ajudarem...  
  
-Já fez as medidas Challenger?  
  
-Oh sim, já estou quase acabando... –Challenger passou meio desajeitado com vários papéis para o seu laboratório.  
  
-Vai ficar legal!Oh-ou...Arthur...Hmmm...Dessa vez você caprichou... –Finn pegou a criança e segurou afastado de seu corpo. –Vê, o que você anda dando para esse menino comer, eihn?Ieka...  
  
-Está ótimo! –Challenger exclamou contente.  
  
-Roxton e Marguerite vão adorar!  
  
***  
  
CONTINUA... ***Ai, não só eles mais nós também íamos adorar essa 'surpresinha' hehehe...O que será eihn?! =D!!!*** 


	5. Gosto não se discute: Se Obedece Se não ...

Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo 5 / Gosto não se discute: Se Obedece!Se não ela chora...  
  
*  
  
-Meg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Ela acordou suando e olhou ao redor assustada. "Só um sonho..."  
  
-O que foi????O que aconteceu???? –John acordou meio perturbado.  
  
-Nada... –Ela suspirou –Só um sonho...  
  
-Quer contar? –Ele se preocupou.  
  
-Não, não...Nada demais...Volte a dormir, vamos... –Ela bateu levemente em seu ombro.Ele a puxou para junto dele.  
  
-Você também precisa dormir... –Ele a beijou.  
  
-Eu já vou, tudo bem...  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Mesmo.  
  
Ele se deitou e aos poucos, o sono foi voltando. Marguerite levantou devagar e foi até onde Meg dormia.A menina dormia tranqüila.Ela tirou algumas mechas dos cachinhos sobre rosto delicado da menina e levou sua mão até seus lábios, beijando ternamente.Ela ajeitou a coberta por cima da menina e voltou a cama. Mas Marguerite não conseguia dormir.Virava de um lado, virava do outro, cobria a cabeça com o travesseiro...Mas nada adiantava.Alguma coisa a incomodava. "Mas que inferno é esse! O que está acontecendo aí dentro eihn? Eu quero dormir!...".Depois de rolar pra lá e pra cá na cama, ela finalmente descobriu o que a afligia.  
  
-John.... John...acorde!!!!! -Hmmmmmmmmmmm... -John!!!!!!! –Ela lhe deu um tapa nas costas. -Oh Marguerite...O que foi agora...Insetos? –Ele se sentou ainda de olhos fechados.  
  
-...Insetos?...Não, não...Mas eu estou com uma fome... -Às três da madrugada? -Sim...E...Já que tocou no assunto...Eu estou com...Com...Com... John ficou esperando o final da frase agora a encarando.Ela prosseguiu.  
  
-Estou com...Com...Vontade de comer...Comer gafanhotos torrados! -Vontade de quê????????????? -Não, vontade não...Desejo!!!!!!!!!! –Ela estava cheia de brilho no olhar.  
  
-Mas você não estava com enjôos algumas horas atrás?Agora está com desejo de comer...Gafanhotos?Porque não come frutas ou algo mais "comestível"?  
  
-Por favor, John...Torrados no ponto!Torradinhos, crocantes...  
  
-Nem pensar!!!Você deve estar muito cansada...E muito mesmo...Pra pedir gafanhotos grelhados e ainda a essas horas!...Vá dormir meu bem, amanhã conversaremos sobre isto...  
  
John virou as costas e deitou-se ajeitando o travesseiro.Marguerite continuou sentada, segurando o lençol sobre o peito e pensando na conversa que acabaram de ter.  
  
-SEU INSENSÍVEL!!!!!!!!!!!! –Ela gritou, e com o grito, John deu um salto espetacular na própria cama -Como você...Como você teve a coragem de fazer isso comigo!!!!!!!!!... –Ela se derramou em choro.  
  
John não entendeu nada, mas tinha levado um baita susto.  
  
-Uma mulher na minha situação e...E...E você negar um pedido tão simples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Marguerite, por favor!Simples?  
  
-Muito simples!!!!!!!!!! –Ela não parava de chorar –Eu só pedi uma coisa, mas não...Lorde John Roxton não pode interromper seu sono de beleza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Não acredito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Negar-me uma coisa tão, tão...Como você pode seu desalmado!!!!!!!!!!O que você tem no lugar do coração, gelo??????????????????  
  
Entre soluços, gritos e batidas na cama, Marguerite expressava toda a sua sensibilidade, agora, a flor da pele.John ia se encolhendo enquanto ela avançava nele (literalmente...).Ele sabia que quando ela o chamava de "Lorde John Roxton" a coisa estaria feia pro lado dele.  
  
-Tudo bem...Tudo bem...Pare de chorar, vamos... –Ele a abraçou e fazia carinho em seus cabelos.E Marguerite aos prantos –Eu vou pegar os gafanhotos para você ok?Vou traze-los amanhã bem cedo... –Ele lhe deu um beijo e secou algumas lágrimas.  
  
-Amanhã?????????Eu quero hoje!!!!!!! –Ela voltou a chorar.  
  
-Na na na na não...Tudo bem...Hoje...Agora? –Ele perguntou meio receoso da resposta.  
  
-Sim... –Respondeu com a voz mais doce.  
  
John respirou fundo, contou até onze e se levantou.  
  
-Ok...Pare de chorar...Eu já estou indo...  
  
Ele vestiu rapidamente a calça, nem se dando conta da blusa e das botas.Pegou uma rede no canto da tenda e já ia sair quando Marguerite voltou a chorar.  
  
-Oh céus, mais o que foi agora?  
  
-VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO DE MÁ VONTADE!!!!!!!!  
  
-Não, Marguerite, não é isso é que...  
  
-...Se não quiser não precisa ir!!!Mas se nosso filho nascer com cara de gafanhoto, a culpa vai ser sua!!!!  
  
John respirou fundo, (novamente).Sentou-se ao lado de Marguerite e a abraçou.  
  
-Eu faço tudo por você amor...Não é má vontade, faço com todo o prazer do mundo...Se você quer gafanhotos para comer de madrugada, ótimo, eu arrumarei na hora...Não há problema...Entendeu?  
  
-Torrados...Gafanhotos torrados...  
  
-Certo...Gafanhotos torrados...Eu arrumarei agora...Você me espera?  
  
Ela encarou John e parou de soluçar.Balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
  
-Ótimo... –Ele lhe deu um beijo carinhoso e se levantou –Eu vou caçar os gafanhotos...Eu não vou demorar, prometo...  
  
_*A fase dos desejos...Finalmente ela começou.Já estava demorando...Junto, também veio com toda a sua força, toda a sentimentalidade e sensibilidade da mulher grávida.Ah Marguerite...*_  
  
"Aonde vou arrumar gafanhotos a essas horas aqui em Zanga...Só Marguerite mesmo...Aliás, só eu mesmo!Ham...Acho que a gravidez afetou alguma parte de seu cérebro...Gafanhotos...Gafanhotos?Onde já se viu!!!'E torrados John...', eu ainda não sei porque ela chorou tanto...As vezes acho que Deus tem pena de mim... Agora, me acordar para pedir um prato aberração...Meu Deus, se você está me escutando, porque as mulheres são loucas???Pode uma gravidez fazer tantas mudanças em alguém???...Pode?...Pode não é...Aqui estou eu, 'caçando gafanhotos'...Os outros não vão acreditar quando contar..."  
  
John estava caminhando pelas cabanas e volta e meia, tropeçando.A lua iluminava um lugar ou outro apenas."E até agora nada de 'gafanhotos'...".Até que John conseguiu ouvir alguns barulhinhos, e para sua grande surpresa, lá estavam os insetos.  
  
-Alguém lá em cima me ouviu...  
  
*  
  
Marguerite estava anciosíssima para comer os insetos.Ela nem ligou se eram insetos ou não, ela que sempre teve horror a esses bichinhos que ficam saltando em cima dela e a seguindo onde quer que fosse naquele planalto.Mas quando ela acordou John se queixando de fome, não tinha em mente o que gostaria de comer.Só foi John tocar no assunto e lá vem a vontade súbita de comer os tais gafanhotos.Sua boca se enchia de vontade ao pensar nos insetos torrados e crocantes e quentinhos...Ela sentia que se não comesse aquilo agora ela iria morrer.(Ou pelo menos ter um filho com cara de um gafanhoto...). Ela acendeu uma vela e caminhou na cabana impaciente.Mil coisas passavam por seus pensamentos.Coisas como: Gafanhoto ao molho, gafanhoto grelhado, sopa de gafanhotos... Em fim.Coisas que nem Challenger poderia explicar. Ela andava de um lado para o outro.Ia até a cama de Meg e voltava.Pensava nos gafanhoto e em Roxton."Roxton aquele insensível...".  
  
-John!Você não morre tão cedo!Estava pensando em você...  
  
-Se depender de você eu fico na dúvida... –John estava exausto, um pouco sujo de lama.  
  
-Meu amor, o que aconteceu com você?  
  
-Nada... -Ele tirou as calças que antes eram bege.  
  
-Conseguiu o que pedi?  
  
Ele levantou a rede com alguns gafanhotos dentro. Marguerite ficou pura alegria, pegando a rede das mãos de John e apreciando ferozmente os coitadinhos, deixando John esperando pelo menos um beijo.Ele se espreguiçou e foi se lavar na bacia cheia d'água. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou ao quarto e estava pronto para dormir.  
  
-Você ainda não comeu?Você não estava com fome?  
  
-Oh...Sim, mas é que...Não posso comê-los cru!E não quero...  
  
-Ora, então frite!Toste, como você queria, não é?  
  
Ela olhou para Roxton.  
  
-É que...Que...John...Você bem que poderia...  
  
-Ahhhhhh NÃO!Não vou fritar essas coisas agora de maneira nenhuma!!!!!! –Disse severamente.  
  
Marguerite estava ameaçando a chorar de novo com os olhos cheios d'água e fazendo bico.Roxton repousou as mãos na cintura e foi logo se agachando em frente a mulher.  
  
-Tudo bem, tudo bem... –Ele respirou fundo -Me desculpe amor... –Ele pegou as mãos delicadas e um pouco mais 'cheinhas' que repousavam no colo de Marguerite e deu um beijo –Eu vou...Fritar esses...Estou indo, não chore mais, por favor...  
  
Ela voltou a sua expressão.  
  
-Ok...Vamos lá...  
  
A noite foi um tanto longa para os dois. Quando Roxton acabou de preparar as iguarias, ele ficou surpreso como a mulher devorava os insetos, separando a cabeça e as 'patas'.  
  
-Hmmm...Faltou um pouco de sal, mas está bom...Hmmm...  
  
Ele encolheu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços."Sal? Faltou sal?..." Mas em fim acabou tudo bem.  
  
-Estava bom?  
  
-Sim... –Ela lambia os dedos –Muito!Obrigada...  
  
-Podemos dormir agora? –Ele perguntou exausto.  
  
-Sim!  
  
John se deitou na cama e literalmente apagou.Marguerite também. A essas alturas já eram quase 5 da manhã, quando...  
  
-Roxton...Sabe o que seria bom com gafanhotos?!  
  
***  
  
***Hmmm...Que pratos exóticos!!!Será que é bom mesmo?...Agora to na dúvida... =)!_Reviews_***  
  
OBS - Acho que essa porcentagem pode aumentar eihn...80% é muito insignificante para dizer o quanto uma gravidez muda uma mulher( de verdade...). 


	6. O Aviso

COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rosa: Olha , a surpresa na verdade é tanto pra M e R quanto pra fofuxinha.Mas não vai demorar até você descobrir, ok?Acredito que mais um cap. E eu vou poder revelar hehe...  
  
Mila: Como eu já te expliquei no e-mail Mi, achei melhor explicar aqui porque algumas pessoas me perguntam isso.Eu tenho uma fic(inclusive a minha primeira), que se chama Presente de Natal.Nessa, vocês vão poder saber sobre tudo da Meg e como ela foi encontrada.A minha preferida.  
  
Taiza: Menina, que tijolos!!!!!! Vc tá querendo que o Ed te mate?! Imagine, acabar com o sorriso da Marguerite rs... Apesar de que eu sei de casos de mulheres que comeram tijolos na gravidez, ieka, com certeza melhor do que gafanhotos rs...Mas isso tem explicação científica que eu sei.Só não sei explicar rs....Quem sabe uma aulinha com o Challenger?! Rs...  
  
Maninha Lady K: Vc num ta conseguindo enviar reviews???Acho que as outras meninas também não...Esse ff dexa agente loka!!! De qualquer jeito, obrigada mais uma vez por tudo!Especialmente por hj... =).Te adooroo!!!  
  
Obrigada a todas as meninas e tmbm á Mary por ter me explicado depois o porque daquele puchão-de-orelha de review aki rs...Bjus a todas!!!Enjoy!!!  
  
ATENÇÃO: Tenho que adiantar a todas: preparem seu lencinhos porque depois dessa fic talvez vocês chorem muito.Ou de raiva ou de pena, num vai ter como!!!.Agora, espero que não fiquem com raiva de mim hehe...Tudo pelo bem da ciência rs...  
  
Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Cap.6 / O Aviso  
  
A cada dia Marguerite tinha um desejo novo e todos eram pedidos dessa forma.Se não atendidos, ela chorava.John já estava ficando acostumado com a diversidade de suas escolhas, ainda surpreso com a imaginação fértil da mulher:  
  
Rã com torta de maçã; Carne de raptor com formigas vermelhas; Folhas das árvores (Com sal, por favor...); Folhas de hortelã com mel; Café moído com uvas; Sopa de fígado de T-Rex;...  
  
Em fim, por aí a listinha vai indo.Roxton se preocupava com tanta variedade gastronômica, mas fazia mesmo assim, todas as vontades.Quem não faria, sendo acusado de ter um filho com cara de gafanhoto ou sei lá o que mais!?!Tudo isso não produziu efeito algum nela, só em Meg que queria comprovar, como Marguerite havia dito, se formigas eram docinhas mesmo.Resultado: Febre de três dias e três noites ao enfiar a mão em um formigueiro de formigas vermelhas.Nada que muitos florais não resolvessem.A partir do episódio, os pratos só seriam saboreados durante a noite, quando a menina dormia.Assai havia conversado com Roxton sobre alguns possíveis desejos da mulher nessa fase.Mas mesmo assim ele não entendia como alguém como Marguerite comeria tais coisas. A anciã da aldeia ria dos comentários de John e avisava: "Na gravidez, a mulher é só grávida... Elas não são nada do que são quando estão nesse período...".Roxton rezava todas as noites e pedia que quando o bebê chegasse, que ela voltasse a ser 'a velha e boa' Marguerite Krux Roxton, se assim poderia ser dito.  
  
*  
  
Quase pela hora do almoço, Marguerite havia acordado.E logo arrumou uma desculpa para que John saísse da tenda para que ela pudesse por em prática sua idéia.Ele não reclamou muito, mas Marguerite havia arrumado uma boa desculpa desta vez. Ela estava a espera de Assai e uma outra mulher.  
  
-Marguerite sou eu, Assai...Podemos entrar?...Marguerite?  
  
Minutos depois, Ela apareceu na entrada, mais pálida e meio desconcertada.  
  
-Oh Pelos Deuses!O que aconteceu?  
  
-O jantar não me fez bem...  
  
-Oh sim, entendo...Mas você está comendo muitas coisas estranhas, não é de se estranhar o mal que esteja passando...  
  
-Não, não tem nada a ver com meus desejos...  
  
-Podemos voltar outra hora se quiser e...  
  
-NÃO! –Ela puxou as mulheres para dentro rapidamente. –É que tenho que aproveitar enquanto estou sozinha...  
  
Depois de algum tempo de análise, examinando e passando várias flores da cabeça aos pés de Marguerite -Que já estava com alergia e coceira no nariz - a mulher finalmente disse.  
  
-É uma lua! –A mulher disse no idioma nativo e sorriu.  
  
-Lua?Que lua minha senhora, lua fica lá no céu...Eu quero saber o sexo da criança!Menino ou menina entendeu?Quer que eu desenhe?  
  
-Fique calma Marguerite!Ela quis dizer que é uma menina...Se fosse Sol, seria menino...Parabéns! –Assai lhe deu um abraço.  
  
-Mas outra?Oh... –Ela se sentou na cama.  
  
Meg apareceu correndo e foi direto para os braços de Marguerite.  
  
-Tá doendo mamãe...Me salva... –A menina começou a chorar.  
  
Toda vez em que Meg se machucava, pedia para Marguerite salva-la.Marguerite correu e pegou os matérias de primeiros socorros e logo foi limpando o corte.Um corte grande no braço da menina, mas não muito fundo.  
  
-Onde você se machucou?  
  
-Foi quando eu estava brincando com meu novo amiguinho...Ele disse que era melhor do que eu pra lançar flechas e...  
  
-Você estava brincando flechas??????O que eu já disse sobre armas???  
  
-Podemos ajudar Marguerite?  
  
-Obrigada Assai, mas acho que eu e a mocinha aqui temos que ter uma conversa...  
  
-Qualquer coisa em que precisar...  
  
-Sim, chamarei...Obrigada dona...Dona...  
  
-Anaí...Seu nome é Anaí...  
  
-Que seja, muito obrigada!  
  
A mulher estava perplexa.Ela não tirava os olhos de Meg.Percebendo isso, Assai se retirou e levou a mulher, perguntando o que vira na menina de especial.A mulher ainda ficou um bom tempo parada e finalmente, disse algo sobre "Mesma lua, aura e espírito...".Assai não entendeu muito bem e pediu mais explicações, enquanto voltavam ao centro da aldeia.Marguerite ficou tão assustada com o machucado e nervosa por saber que Meg havia desobedecido as suas ordens, que nem notou a mulher e Assai saírem.  
  
***  
  
Conforme o mês passava, Marguerite engordava mais eu mais.É claro que ela não ficou só comendo o que tinha desejo, sendo isso apenas petiscos.Meg estava agora adorando a idéia de um irmãozinho, ou melhor...Irmãzinha.Quando Marguerite contou para John, ele ficou feliz, mas esperava um menino."Fica para a próxima...".  
  
Enxoval pronto e estavam novamente prontos para retornarem para a casa da árvore.Alguns guerreiros foram necessários para a volta. Na despedida, Assai chamou Marguerite em um canto e disse em voz baixa, com medo de que alguém ouvisse.  
  
-Vim aqui falar com você, pois aquela mulher que levei a algumas semanas atrás para te ver...Ela tem um recado para você...  
  
-Ora mais que falta de educação!Porque ela mesma não veio dar o recado?  
  
A menina ficou meio sem graça, mas Marguerite pediu que prosseguisse.  
  
-Ela disse que é uma menina, certo?  
  
-Certo...É, não é?  
  
-Sim, sim...Mas quando ela viu a menina, ela teve uma sensação muito forte e bastante esquisita.Quando eu saí, ela me contou o porquê...  
  
-Assai, vamos, você está me assustando...Diga o que é logo!  
  
-Bem...Ela disse que ela viu a mesma linha da vida no bebê em sua barriga e em Meg...  
  
-Como?Acho que essa senhora está um pouco velha para essas coisas...  
  
Assai estava nervosa e aflita, mas não demonstrava nada para não preocupar ainda mais a futura mãe.  
  
-Vamos Marguerite! –John chamou.  
  
-Tenho que ir...Mas não leve muito a sério o que ela disser...Ela pode estar um tanto cansada...  
  
-Qualquer coisa estaremos dispostos a ajudar!...Tomara que você esteja certa... –Disse a jovem para si mesma.  
  
Nem mesmo Assai entendeu o pressentimento da mulher.Mas mesmo assim, sabendo de todo o respeito que ela tem em seu povoado, saberia que ela não brincaria com tais coisas.Mas, se fosse muito grave, ela com certeza pediria ajuda, mesmo não sabendo ainda do que se tratava.  
  
Ao longo do caminho, Marguerite tirava da cesta, o único objeto que carregava, algumas de suas novas iguarias da culinária dela.Agora ela tinha desejo de comer cascas de banana.Com as formiguinhas, claro.  
  
***  
  
***Quem será essa Anaí, tão misteriosa... = /... Será que essa gestação terá alguma complicação no futuro? Porque será que ela mandou o recado por Assai? = ), "R"!!!E se preparem pq quem avisa... =)...*** 


	7. A Surpresa

COMMENTS:  
  
Jéssica:Bem vinda ao grupo, espero que esteja gostando tanto dele quanto das fics! =)  
  
Rosa:Hahaha...Rosa vc está se saindo uma fanática por fics daquelas!!!O bom é que fanatismo assim é saudável, e eu tenho tmbm lol!!!Agora, esse negócio que a Anciã falou, é melhor vcs prestarem atenção e ligarem muitos fatos com isso.Tanto agora como lá na frente.Bbeijos, e obrigada pelos elogios! =)  
  
Maninha Lady K:O que seria de mim sem vc né mana?Brigadão mais uma big vez!!!!!!!! =)))  
  
Taíza: E menina atenta eihn?To gostando de ver!!!Mas vc ainda não viu nada... =)  
  
Obrigada aos que leram e não puderam deixar reviews!!!Valeu pela força e espero que estejam gostando!!! =)))  
  
Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo Sete / A Surpresa.  
  
-Oh Margie, que bolinha você virou!!! –Finn exclamou reparando nas novas 'curvas' da mulher, que riu meio sem graça com o comentário da jovem.  
  
-Titia, onde está Arthur? –Meg perguntou sorridente com um pequeno embrulho na mão.  
  
-Oh meu anjinho, ele está lá no quarto, acabei de alimenta-lo...  
  
A menina ficou esperando alguma resposta olhando para a mãe.  
  
-Pode ir Meg...Mas não faça muito barulho, está bem?  
  
-Sim mamãe...Já volto...  
  
Verônica olhou se questionando para Marguerite, que sorriu.  
  
-"Presente para o priminho..." –Marguerite cochichou.  
  
Os exploradores já tinham chegado a casa da árvore.Malone e John estavam descarregando toda a bagagem, trazendo tudo no elevador enquanto Marguerite contava todas as novidades.Finn estava muito curiosa como sempre e não parava de fazer perguntas.  
  
-Ai, e como ela fez pra saber?Quero dizer, se é menino ou menina...  
  
-Ah Finn, eu sei lá, ela passou umas plantas dos meus pés a cabeça e fico recebendo uns santos lá... –Ela sorriu e sentou-se um pouco cansada na cadeira.  
  
-Hmmm...Comigo ela não fez assim...  
  
-Ahh agora que você falou, estou me lembrando...Mas também foi tudo tão de repente, não Verônica??! –Marguerite sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
-Bem...Não tão de repente quanto com você... –Ela ruborizou e sorriu.  
  
-Ah chega desse papo, quero ver os presentes que trouxeram!Onde está o meu?!  
  
-Finn! –O nome veio em coro.  
  
-O quê?!Eu só quero saber o que vocês trouxeram...  
  
-Sim, sabemos muito bem... –Elas sorriram.  
  
Marguerite apoiou a mão na barriga bem visível e levantou, indo para o seu quarto descansar quando John e Malone chegaram trazendo algumas malas.  
  
-Oh rapazes, podem botar tudo aí, depois resolvemos isso... –Ela bocejou.  
  
-Bem... –Ned começou –Receio que vocês não podem levar suas coisas para o quarto de vocês mesmo...  
  
John repousou a grande mala, parando para ouvir.  
  
-E por que?O que aconteceu Verônica?  
  
-Acho melhor vocês verem com seus próprios olhos... –Finn disse, seguindo Marguerite que já ia em direção ao dormitório.Todos seguiram também.  
  
-O que aconteceu aqui? –Roxton perguntou surpreso ao perceber as mudanças logo da escada de onde subia.  
  
-Esperem e verão...  
  
-Espero que seja uma surpresa agradável...  
  
Verônica parou diante a porta."Espero que gostem... Da nova decoração..." –Ela sorriu e abriu a porta.  
  
Realmente, o quarto deles estava irreconhecível.Não parecia que estava na selva, a não ser pela madeira da parede.O quarto além de ter ganhado uma ampliação especial, ganhou alguns móveis novos, pinturas, alguns quadros...Em fim, tudo feito por todos e de muito bom gosto.Um material simples, mas tudo muito bem feito.Marguerite ficou emocionada e começaram a cair lágrimas de seus olhos ao entrar no quarto.Todos se assustaram com a atitude da mulher, menos John, que já estava prevenido com a sensibilidade sobrenatural da mulher e por dentro do assunto, graças ao conselho da anciã da aldeia.  
  
-Nossa, ela gostou mesmo... –Finn disse olhando para John que também adorara a surpresa.  
  
-Tudo...Tudo isso foi...  
  
-Tudo...Vocês gostaram?  
  
-Fizemos um ótimo trabalho! –Ned sorriu.  
  
Marguerite caminhava ainda comovida.Ela foi indo em direção a um tecido leve que separava a cama do casal.Era uma espécie de cortina em que ela afastou rapidamente.E lá estava um berço, feito de bambu e alguns outros materiais, tudo pintado de azul e, ao lado do berço, uma pequena cama e que não era difícil adivinhar de quem seria.Ela passou a mão delicadamente pelo berço e olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor.O quarto tinha uma tonalidade muito agradável, sendo assim ótima para qualquer situação.Um ar totalmente infantil era dado ao lugarzinho com brinquedos e bonecas por toda a parte.  
  
John observava os quadros, admirando seus detalhes.  
  
-Fui eu e Finn que fizemos...Gostou? –Verônica se aproximou sorrindo.  
  
-Obrigado Verônica...Está tudo muito bem feito...  
  
-E que tal Marguerite?Eu que dei a idéia dessa parte do quarto, você gostou? –Finn se aproximou animada.  
  
-Tudo foi feito com muito carinho Marguerite...  
  
-Vocês fizeram isso tudo em um só mês?Sem ajuda de alguém mais?  
  
-Verônica...E seus pais...Essa mudança aqui é um tanto...  
  
-Foi ela quem teve a idéia Roxton...  
  
Ele olhou ainda meio receoso para a loira que sorriu.  
  
-Não há problema John...Era preciso.O quarto de vocês era muito pequeno para mais um bebê e... –Finn continuou.  
  
-...Já que decidimos ajudar vocês em relação a Meg... –Ned continuou.  
  
-...E que não seria uma boa idéia ela estar sozinha em seu quarto, então, decidimos juntar os dois quartos...Vocês não acharam ruim, acharam?  
  
-Tirando a nossa privacidade?Não é claro que não...Brincadeirinha pessoal... –John aliviou.  
  
-Você acha que a cortina deveria ser mais 'escura'? –Todos sorriram.  
  
Uma breve pausa ocorreu quando Marguerite abraçou Verônica.  
  
-Obrigada...  
  
A menina da selva, ainda um pouco confusa com as atitudes da futura mãe, retribuiu o carinhoso abraço.  
  
-Vocês merecem... –Todos sorriram.  
  
Nesse instante a menina chegou correndo ao quarto, também diminuindo a velocidade ao notar a significativa diferença.Todos estavam esperando alguma reação vinda da pequena, que somente observava com muita atenção todos os detalhes.Nada escapava dos grandes olhos azuis.Depois de ter percorrido vagarosamente todo o quarto sem dizer nada a menina afastou a cortina novamente. E para nenhuma surpresa, foi logo atraída pela caminha, ao lado do berço, cheio de bonecas.Algumas antigas, que ela tinha ganhado ao longo das comemorações.Ela se aproximou cheia de brilho no olhar e se sentou, pegando uma pequena boneca na mão e olhando para os pais.  
  
-É pra mim?  
  
-Sim querida tudo pra você...  
  
A menina sorriu e logo pegou mais uma bonequinha para admirar.Os outros respiraram aliviados com o sorriso de Meg.  
  
-Viu, viu!!! Eu disse que ela ia adorar a idéia... –Finn sorriu orgulhosa.  
  
-Parabéns Finn, parece que você acertou...  
  
Depois de muita euforia, Marguerite estava exausta.Tinha acabado de chegar de viajem e ainda não tinha conseguido dormir direito.Além de estar com uma vontade imensa de estrear a nova cama.Roxton organizava as últimas coisas deles em uma gaveta na nova cômoda, enquanto ela já vestia uma camisola.Meg estava ainda na cama brincando com os novos brinquedos.  
  
John sentou-se na beira da cama e observou Marguerite caminhar até ali. "Meus Deus, ela está tão linda assim..." Pensou muito feliz.Ela bocejou novamente e quando viu seu marido sorrir, ela também retribuiu com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.Roxton bateu levemente ao seu lado na cama.Em segundos ela estava com a cabeça no colo de John, sendo mimada mais uma vez.  
  
-Quer água?Você tem que beber água...  
  
-Não John, obrigada...  
  
-Tem certeza?Eu posso fazer um suco ou talvez um café?Não, café não Anaí me disse que não é bom café para você...  
  
-Não obrigada...Hei...Espere aí... –Ela se sentou –Com quem conseguiu essa dica?  
  
-Ora, tem coisas sobre mim que você ainda terá que descobrir meu amor...  
  
-Roxton eu estou falado sério...  
  
-E eu também... –Ele sorriu.  
  
-John você é um péssimo mentiroso... –Ela voltou a se deitar.  
  
-Foi aquela mulher na aldeia...Ela me ensinou bons truques sobre a gravidez...  
  
-Hmmm...Está aprendendo rápido meu amor...  
  
-Eu tenho muita facilidade em aprender coisas novas...  
  
-Hmmm...Por exemplo?  
  
-Como, por exemplo...Ham...'Namorar' com toda a segurança...  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
-Essas coisas você aprende num piscar de olhos, não querido?  
  
-Já que tenho o 'dom' natural para faze-lo, sim eu aprendo muito rápido mesmo... –Ele sorriu -Apesar de que... –Ele olhou para a menina suspendia as bonequinhas no ar fazendo um barulho meio estranho com a boca –Agora vai ficar um pouquinho difícil...  
  
-John!  
  
-Ora, vamos Marguerite você não está sentindo falta? –Ele suspendeu rápido as sobrancelhas e sorriu sedutor.  
  
Marguerite como já conhecia a 'peça', retirou o travesseiro que estava em baixo de sua cabeça e no colo de Roxton, colocando na cama ao lado dele.  
  
-Ainda não está na hora meu bem...Creio que terá que ter um pouco de paciência... –Ela não o deixou ver seu sorriso.  
  
-Bem...Está certo que não está na hora, mas é que... –Ele cochichou em seu ouvido -...Eu estou com saudades...  
  
-Está carente meu bem? –Ela sorriu –Filha, papai disse que quer um abraço seu...Ele disse que está carente... –Ela sorriu e virou de lado, abafando o sorriso no travesseiro.  
  
Meg, por sua vez, veio correndo abraçar o pai, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso, voltando rapidamente para sua cama e suas bonecas.Roxton continuou sentado na cama.  
  
-Da próxima você não escapa meu amor... –Ele cochichou e se levantou.  
  
-Eu garanto que quem não vai escapar da próxima será você John... –Ela olhou para ele e piscou, lhe fazendo ter alguma 'esperança', de certa forma.Ele se animou e saiu do quarto sorridente.  
  
-John... –Ela chamou e esperou até que ele aparecesse na porta do quarto –Você não está cansado?  
  
Ele pensou por um minuto e entrou novamente fechando a porta.  
  
-Agora que você tocou no assunto, me deu um cansaço... –Ele se deitou e abraçou Marguerite pela cintura, enterrando seu rosto em meio dos cachos e deixando sua respiração leve na nuca da mulher.  
  
-Sono?  
  
-Hmmm... –Ele começou a beijar a nuca dela, chegando ainda mais perto.  
  
-Johnnn... -Ela murmurou sem se mexer ou abrir os olhos.  
  
Ele sorriu e olhou mais uma vez para a menina que brincava distraía.Virou- se novamente e fechou seus olhos.  
  
-Qualquer coisa me chame meu amor...  
  
-Hmmm... –Marguerite estava tão cansada que nem respondeu direito.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***  
  
***Rs esse Roxton ai...Gostaram?!Esperem só até verem a surpresinha que estou preparando hehehe... "R"! =) *** 


	8. Sopinha'

COMMENTS:  
  
Rosa: Ok Rosa, mas esse seu vício eu to adorando sabia?E como eu tmbm sou viciada, quando você for ao médico me chama tmbm!!!Beijos e valeu pelos elogios!!!Quem sabe o médico num é um Rox da vida né!?Ui, mais o ruim que nós não vamos sair curadas de lá e sim, com mais um 'grande' problema lol...  
  
Tata: Hahaha... a Margie é totalmente desnaturada, e pra completar, fica grávida!E todos nós sabemos que mulher grávida muda mto com a gravidez...Tadinha!Rs...  
  
Marina: EEEEE pessoal mais uma pro grupo dos DF S.A. (Dependentes de Fics Sociedade Anônima).Seja bem vinda Marina e esperamos que continue lendo nossas fics!  
  
Bjus a todas!!!Obrigada por lerem!  
  
OBS: Os novatos aqui prestem atenção nos autores das fics.Apesar da assinatura ser a mesma, Lady K e eu, Lady F, não escrevemos juntas as fics, ok?Lembrem-se de olharem o nome do autor no primeiro capítulo de cada estória. =).É só pra não ter mais confusões, ok!?.  
  
Fraldas Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo Oito / "Sopinha".  
  
*  
  
-E então, Chapeuzinho vermelho se assustou quando o lobo disse que...ELE HAVIA COMIDO A VOVÓZINHA DELA!  
  
Meg arregalou os olhos.  
  
-O Lobo comeu a vovozinha????  
  
-É, infelizmente...Mas aí o Lobo Mau...  
  
-Verdade mamãe?  
  
-Sim!Vai querer escutar o resto ou não?  
  
A menina balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
  
-Como estava dizendo, o Lobo Mau, queria comer o que havia dentro da cesta de Chapeuzinho, mas não era para ele, e sim para a vovozinha dela.Então ela não o deixou se aproximara da cesta, apesar do medo que ela sentia.E então, o Lobo subiu na cama, e disse: Já que não poderei comer o que está dentro da cesta, vou comer...VOCÊ!  
  
Meg soltou um grito quando Marguerite fez cócegas em sua barriga.As duas riram.  
  
-E aí mamãe, ele comeu a 'chapelinho' também???? –Perguntou a menina com grande interesse.  
  
...Mas como Marguerite estava morrendo de sono...  
  
-Sim, comeu ela e ainda comeu o que havia dentro da cesta, além de morar na casa da vovozinha.Agora vai dormir... –Marguerite ajeitou a coberta da menina que não se conformou com o fim da estória.  
  
-Mamãeee!!!A 'chapelinho vemelho' ela boazinha...E tio Challenger disse que os bonzinhos sempre vencem...  
  
-Ah nem sempre querida.Boa noite durma bem, está bem?  
  
-Boa noite mamãe... –A menina deu um beijo e um abraço na mãe –Boa noite irmãzinha... –Ela fez carinho na barriga de Marguerite que sorriu.  
  
-Ah...Já ia me esquecendo...Já escovou os dentes?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Já deu boa noite a todos?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Já conferiu suas pedras?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Tudo bem agora pode dormir...  
  
Marguerite havia coberto a menina e fechado a cortina que separava o quarto.Estava rezando para que Meg dormisse sozinha, e já ia saindo do quarto pé por pé, bem devagar, quando...  
  
-Mamãe!!!...  
  
-O que foi querida? –Ela chegou ofegante.  
  
-Você esqueceu de dar boa noite 'pala' o Ted... –A menina sorria da expressão de Marguerite.  
  
-Oh, mas que cabeça a minha!Desculpe-me Ted...  
  
-Ele desculpa mamãe né Ted?! –Ela abraçou o ursinho.  
  
-Sim, me perdoa heh... –Marguerite se abaixou e deu um beijo no ursinho marrom da menina, que estava sempre junto com ela –Boa noite Ted...  
  
Marguerite saiu novamente, e respirou aliviada.Será que ela conseguiria dormir a sós com John esta noite?  
  
*  
  
Chegando na sala, havia uma discussão.  
  
-Ora, mas como se atreve!!!  
  
-Me atrever???Você é quem está se atrevendo!!!!Imagine...Lógico que vai ser eu!  
  
-Não vai não!Vai ser euzinha aqui ó...Ninguém vai tirar isso de mim viu?!  
  
-Ah mais agora você vai ver o que é bom...  
  
Roxton teve que intervir no meio das duas.Marguerite estava se divertindo. John continha com certa dificuldade, e Challenger segurou uma delas.  
  
-Oh Marguerite, que bom que chegou...  
  
-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!Acabei de botar Meg na cama, por favor, não estraguem meu trabalho...O que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
-Uma discussão...  
  
-Estou vendo Challenger...Eu quero saber o porque?  
  
As duas tiraram seus braços dos que a seguravam e cruzaram os braços.  
  
-Verônica?Finn?Qual das duas vai me explicar?...  
  
Nesse momento John e Challenger já haviam saído de perto, vendo de um canto o que aconteceria.  
  
-Bem Marguerite... –Verônica começou –Eu estava tentando dizer á Finn que eu a ser a madrinha do seu bebê...Mas ela...  
  
-O quê???Mentira dela Margie, eu é que estava dizendo a ela que a madrinha do pimpolho ia ser eu!!!...  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!Falem baixo!!!...Bem, era só por isso?  
  
A duas se olharam e perguntaram juntas, "Só?".  
  
-Eh...Marguerite...  
  
-Não John...Deixe elas comigo...  
  
-Se você insisti... –Ele voltou para perto do cientista.  
  
-Então quer dizer que as duas querem ser madrinhas do meu bebê, certo?  
  
Elas fizeram que sim balançando a cabeça.  
  
-Hmmm...Deixe-me pensar...  
  
-Ah Margie! –Finn chorou –Não é justo isso!  
  
-O que não é justo?  
  
-Que a Verônica seja madrinha desse bebê...Ela já é dinda da Meg, e eu?Onde eu fico nessa história?  
  
-Oh não Marguerite...Finn já é madrinha de Arthur então o mais justo é que...  
  
-...Vocês fiquem caladas e deixe-me resolver...Está decidido, nenhuma das duas vai ser madrinha do bebê...  
  
-Nenhuma de nós?  
  
-Não...  
  
-Tadinha, não vai ter madrinha?  
  
-Não...Vai ter padrinho... –Ela sorriu e olhou para o cientista.  
  
Ele se assustou. "Oh meu Deus...".  
  
-Você está falando sério Marguerite? –Ele perguntou.  
  
-Sim Challenger –John bateu carinhosamente em seu ombro –Nós decidimos ontem...  
  
-Sim, e vocês foram umas idiotas agindo desta maneira, sem ter me perguntado primeiro...  
  
As duas se olharam novamente.Marguerite continuou a bronca.  
  
-Verônica!Você, já é uma mãe! Não tem vergonha?...E você Finn!Também não tem vergonha?Você está bem grandinha já para esse tipo de coisa...Aliás, vocês duas!  
  
As duas abaixaram a cabeça.Marguerite se aproximou, coma barriga chegando na frente.  
  
-Agora vocês duas, peçam desculpas...  
  
-Ah peraí Margie...  
  
-Isso mesmo Finn, d-e-s-c-u-l-p-a-s...Ouviram bem???  
  
As duas se olharam e Verônica foi a primeira a ceder.  
  
-Tudo bem, desculpa Finn...  
  
-Isso, muito bem...Agora você Finn...  
  
-Desculpa... –Ela murmurou.  
  
-O quê?Eu não ouvi direito??  
  
-D-E-S-C-U-L-P-A-V-E-R-Ô-N-I-C-A... –A menina disse pausadamente, quase fazendo Marguerite e os outros rirem.  
  
-Hum...E vocês, por favor, não façam mais barulho, estou com dor de cabeça...  
  
-O que foi meu bem, se sente mal? –John se preocupou, verificando a temperatura dela.Estava normal.  
  
-Oh não John, é só uma enchaquequa daquelas, nada sério, fique tranqüilo...  
  
-Marguerite, eu não vi você comer nada o dia todo... –Challenger se aproximou –Isto não é normal...  
  
-Eu comi sim, você não viu Challenger...Comi frutas...  
  
-Quais?  
  
-Er...Comi as que recolhi hoje, boa noite... –Ela se retirou para o quarto.  
  
Eles continuaram a conversa, mas John foi atrás de Marguerite.  
  
-Marguerite...Marguerite...  
  
-Oh que foi John...?  
  
-Tem certeza de que comeu frutas hoje?  
  
-Sim, tenho –Ela bocejou –Boa noite...  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-Eu estou dizendo a verdade!  
  
Ele a encarou por alguns instantes.Até que ela cedeu.  
  
-Está bem...Eu não comi nada o dia todo...  
  
-Mas meu amor, não pode acontecer isso!!!Você não sentiu fome?Ou nem mesmo vontade de comer aquelas coisas que você costuma pedir?  
  
-Não...Pra falar a verdade... –Ai como ela odiava admitir que estava errada -...Eu passei o dia todo enjoada...  
  
-O que você comeu ontem?  
  
-Normalmente, o que vocês todos comeram... –Ela botou a mão na cabeça.  
  
-O que está sentindo?  
  
-Nada...Só uma leve tonteira...Não se preocupe...  
  
-Não me peça para não me preocupar Marguerite... –Ele ajudou ela a se deitar na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros.  
  
-Não tinha alguma coisa aqui que você queria comer?Eu já disse, o que quiser, eu busco para você, não podia ter feito isso...  
  
-Não John, está tudo ótimo...Essa dor de cabeça que não me deixou comer...  
  
-E eu nem percebi...Eu sou imprestável...  
  
-Ora vamos Roxton, imprestável você nunca foi...Só distraído, as vezes...  
  
-Meu bem, você me desculpa?  
  
-Desculpar de que?  
  
-De ter deixado você passar fome...  
  
Ela sorriu da cara de Roxton, que quase ajoelhava no chão.  
  
-Eu não tive fome meu amor...  
  
-Essa dor de cabeça com certeza é da falta de comida...Eu vou pedir que Verônica prepare alguma coisa para comer está bem?Alguma coisa bem leve...  
  
Ele beijou a sua mão, fazendo-a sorrir.  
  
-Eu volto em um minuto...  
  
O caçador saiu correndo do quarto.Marguerite acompanhou a saída desenfreada de John e sorriu.Ela estava pensando como John estava sendo maravilhoso com ela nos últimos meses.Tão cuidadoso, parecia que cuidava de uma criança, fazendo todas suas vontades.Ela estava amando isso, principalmente a parte em que ela era dispensada de suas tarefas na casa.  
  
"Ora Marguerite, não chore agora, por favor! Não seja estúpida!" –Ela mesmo se corrigia tentando não fazer rolar uma lágrima. "Idiota, não fique chorando que nem uma criança!!!".Ela enxugava algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.Depois de muito ser 'auto-xingada'. "Nem acredito...".  
  
John voltou na mesma velocidade em que saiu do quarto.  
  
-Wow, que rápido! –Ela brincou tentando acalma-lo.  
  
-Ela já vai trazer meu amor, não se preocupe...  
  
-Acho melhor você parar um pouco...  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Sim...O que acha de um banho?Só pra relaxar...Hmm?  
  
-Não senhora... só depois que eu tiver certeza de que você vai estar bem...E que vai comer tudo, sem tentar trapaças...  
  
-Eu já estou...  
  
-Marguerite não minta...  
  
-Eu não estou mentindo! –De fato, não estava –A dor de cabeça continua, mas os enjôos estão bem melhor...  
  
Ele a olhou bem fundo nos olhos, de modo que até ela estranhou.  
  
-É, parece que os enjôos já estão melhorando...  
  
-O que significa isso?  
  
-Mais um truque que...  
  
-...A ta, ta...Já sei, Anaí te ensinou e tal...Como você soube?  
  
-Do enjôo?Quando os olhos estão da cor normal...  
  
-Wow!Quando enjoou os olhos mudam? –Ela se surpreendeu mais uma vez com os novos conhecimentos do marido.  
  
-Sim, mas só quem os conhece profundamente sabe que estão mudados... –Roxton sorriu.  
  
-Ah...sei... –Ela sorriu também.  
  
-E então...O banho?  
  
-Só depois que você dormir...  
  
-Ahh não John... –Ela reclamou -Você vai me castigar outra vez?  
  
PS.:O castigo entre eles era uma maneira de alguns anos atrás de mostrar a Meg que se alguém fazia coisa errada, ficava de castigo.Mas eles esqueceram que era somente para ensinar Meg e não largaram o hábito.  
  
-Sim...Por você não ter comido o dia todo...  
  
-Ah só por isso você vai tomar banho e se deitar depois que eu estiver dormindo?  
  
-Sim, você não vai poder me abraçar para dormir... –Ele se divertiu vendo a cara de Marguerite de reprovação.  
  
Ela pensou por um instante.  
  
-Não vai fazer muita diferença...Daqui a algum tempo não vamos poder dormir tão juntos... –Ela abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Ora porque?  
  
Ela somente apontou a barriga que já estava em um tamanho grande, e torceu o nariz.  
  
-Oh...Mas isso não é problema...  
  
-Hmmm... –Cinicamente ela mormurou.  
  
A batida na porta interrompeu a conversa.Era Verônica trazendo o prato de uma sopa substanciosa que todos adoravam, e que ela preservava como segredo.  
  
-Oh, acho que vou deixar de comer agora todos os dias para ganhar sua sopa mágica Verônica... –Ela sorriu ao ver a sopa quentinha que cheirava tão bem.  
  
-Experimente fazer isso Margie... –Ela visou.  
  
-Obrigada Verônica...  
  
-Se precisarem estarei na sala...  
  
-Certo...  
  
Verônica saiu do quarto se certificando que estava tudo bem.  
  
-Quer que eu dê na boquinha? –Roxton sorriu.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eu quero na boquinha!!!(A sopa galera, claro né!!!)Po, mais quem num quer eihn???Ainda mais dada com taaaaaaaaanto carinho assim... LOL =D! "So, Reviews!"...*** 


	9. Alguém entre nós

COMMENTS:  
  
Tata: Pow o Rox tem que ta necessitado mesmo!Homem tem que sofrer...Rs tadinho, mais ele ta sendo tão bonzinho pra Margie né!?...Mas fazer o que!Como vc disse...É a vida! Mas Taíza, a casa da árvore não é tão grande e espaçosa assim pra Meg ter o próprio quarto dela!Fui pela lógica.Pode ficar tranqüila que quando eles quiserem namorar vão dar um jeitinho super rápido hehehe... =*  
  
Rosa:E eu!Eu as vezes tenho que pausar pra rir rs...As fics são milagrosas, agente que não descobriu ainda...ups!Descobrimos rs...Quer saber o que vai acontecer e o que é esse segredo?Continue lendo! =) Bjux  
  
Kistis:Bjux pra Portugal tmbm Kistis!!!Adoro quenaod vcs deixam reviews!Por falar nisso, cadê a Spirita???Beijos!  
  
Mila:Esse talento poderia ser mais explorado né Mila?!Esse conto de Chapeuzinho do Paraguai foi ilário!rs...Bjus!  
  
Mana:Engravidar?Pra que vc já tem uma criancinha pra cuidar!!!Olha eu aki ó... lol !Falando sério agora, vc é uma Marguerite mesmo eihn?! Rs...Obrigada!Bjokax, te adoro!!!  
  
Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo Nove / Alguém entre nós...  
  
-Marg........... –John reclamou a voz no travesseiro, tentando virar de frente a ele pela cintura Marguerite –Olha pra mim...  
  
-Não.  
  
-Por que? –Ele parou de fazer força.  
  
-Porque não.  
  
Ele respirou fundo e se arrastou pra mais perto da herdeira, que continuava no lugar.  
  
-Eu estive pensando... –Ele começou a beijar sua nuca –...Quem sabe...Nós não podíamos namorar um pouquinho, o que acha?  
  
-John!Não passa outra coisa pela sua cabeça?  
  
-No momento não...  
  
-Ah é?Na minha sim, vai dormir vai...  
  
-Marg............  
  
-Shhhhhhhh...Se continuar vai acordar a Meg...  
  
-Você se esqueceu amor?Ela está com Finn, no quarto dela...Estamos sozinhos hoje...Vamos! Só um pouquinho pro seu maridinho sim...  
  
Repensando, Marguerite sorriu.  
  
-E o que seria esse seu, 'um pouquinho'?  
  
-Um pouquinho ora...Você não sente saudades? –Ele passou o braço por ela e estava desabotoando sua blusa com uma só mão.E Marguerite permanecia imóvel.  
  
-E se chegar alguém?Meg, por exemplo...  
  
-...Não arrume desculpas, está de madrugada e todos dormem como bebês em suas camas...  
  
-É arriscado John...Eu não quero comprometer a saúde do bebê...  
  
-...Mas desse jeito você está comprometendo a minha saúde...  
  
A camisa totalmente aberta, John escorregou sua mão por debaixo de sua mini blusa.  
  
-Marguerite, que fartura!  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
-John você não desiste!  
  
Finalmente ela começou a se virar para a alegria geral de Roxton.Mas, alguma coisa estava dando errada.  
  
-Vira um pouco pro lado meu bem...  
  
-Não dá!  
  
-Então ah...Vamos ver...Chega um pouco pra trás e...  
  
-Também não vai dar...  
  
Oh que dilema!!!  
  
-Tem alguma coisa errada Marguerite...  
  
-CHEGA!- Marguerite sentou-se na cama muito irritada.  
  
-Temos que tentar Marguerite!!!  
  
-COMO?ANDA FALA!COMO?  
  
-Ora do jeito que der!Não podemos desistir assim!  
  
Eles estavam tentando arranjar uma posição mais confortável para namorarem.Mas a imensa barriga de Marguerite não deixava ela se mover direito, só ficando em uma posição.Nem Roxton podia chegar muito perto dela, e vice versa.  
  
-Com essa coisa aqui entre nós?Vá sonhando...  
  
-Você está muito intrometida hoje doninha... –Roxton disse a barriga, enquanto Marguerite abotoava outra vez sua blusa.Pela metade, claro.  
  
-Vai ter que se conformar com um banho de água gelada meu amor...  
  
-Vou arranjar uma solução nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!  
  
Marguerite, já desanimada, olhava seu caçador.Estava sendo quase impossível controlar Roxton.Os nervos estavam a flor da pele.  
  
-Eu disse que não ia ser fácil...  
  
-Eu sabia que não iria ser...  
  
Ela o beijou e passou a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos dele, tentando confortar.  
  
-Vá dormir meu bem...Ou tomar uma ducha fria...  
  
-Aceito a segunda opção... –Ele se levantou da cama e foi direto para o banheiro.  
  
*  
  
-Quem está aí? –Ele perguntou tirando o resto de sabão em seu tórax, deixando a água cair livremente em todo o corpo.  
  
-Sou eu querido, só vim atender o pedido da mãe natureza, já estou indo... –Disse ela imaginando o que ele poderia estar fazendo.  
  
-Hmmm... –Ele abriu um pouco a cortininha e sorriu.  
  
-Não quer se refrescar?  
  
-Agora?Não, até que não estou sentindo muito calor hoje...  
  
-Ora, mas você está precisando de um banho...  
  
-John não fale besteira!Não estou precisando de um banho, eu estou muito limpa por sinal ouviu?  
  
-Sim, eu sei, mas é que...  
  
Marguerite estava apenas brincando com ele.Sabia muito bem o que ele queria.  
  
-...Se você está tentando me arrastar pra esse banho, pode perder as esperanças John...Não é fácil carregar ela aqui dentro, está cada dia mais pesada...  
  
-...Então...  
  
-...Então o que? –Ela se levantou e se aproximou.  
  
-Mais um motivo para relaxar...Vamos, eu sei fazer massagens muito agradáveis...  
  
-Hurrum...  
  
-Marguerite, o que é isso no seu rosto?  
  
-O que? Que tem no meu rosto? –Ela tateou a face tentando achar alguma coisa.  
  
-Chegue mais perto, eu tiro...  
  
-Há-ha nem pensar!Você vai me molhar... –Ela sorriu e se afastou.  
  
-Não, eu não vou...  
  
-Eu sou macaca velha meu amor...  
  
-É verdade, eu não minto...  
  
-Sei...Olha se você estiver mentindo, o bebê vai nascer órfão de pai...  
  
-Chega mais perto...  
  
Ela permaneceu no lugar cruzando os braços.  
  
-Vamos, está com medo? –Ele provocou.  
  
-John não me provoque porque você...  
  
Ela não pode terminar a frase, ganhando um banho de água gelada.Ela ficou com os braços erguidos no ar, abrindo a boca para soltar uma daquelas.Roxton gargalhava da expressão da mulher que estava vermelha de raiva.  
  
-Agora você tem que tomar banho amor! –Disse ele com a cara mais lavada do mundo.  
  
Marguerite olhava sua roupa, toda molhada e sentia mais ódio ainda.  
  
-Roxton você me paga...  
  
-Sim, realmente, tenho que pagar alguma coisa pra você...Vamos, entre aqui e tome um banho comigo...  
  
-Eu só vou entrar aí quando você sair...  
  
-Ah não meu bem!Não se esqueça, eu tenho que pagar caro por isso, então me deixe fazer algo por você?  
  
-Pode tirar o raptor da chuva John, eu não vou entrar enquanto você não sair...  
  
Ele pensou bem e desligou o chuveiro, saindo e enrolando uma toalha em volta da cintura.Cuidadosamente ele foi para frente do espelho e começou a preparar a espuma para fazer a barba.Parecia enfim estar se conformando. Marguerite estava agora com muita vontade de rir dele, mas preservou sua posição diante da situação.Ela tirou sua roupa e se virou um pouco para poder entrar de baixo do chuveiro.Como aquela barriga dificultava as coisas!  
  
Ela ligou o chuveiro, e permaneceu ali um pouco de olhos fechados. A água caía sobre a barriga dando-lhe uma sensação maravilhosa de bem estar. Ela molhava mais os cabelos e realmente estava mais relaxada.As dores nas costas estavam passando, e ela estava voltando ao seu humor.  
  
John assobiava do lado de fora, dando certeza a ela.Ele tinha se conformado.  
  
De repente a cortina se abriu rapidamente, dando um susto em Marguerite.Quando ela ia manifestar foi surpreendida por um beijo ardente de seu caçador.Naquelas horas, eles não pensavam mais em nada, além de um ao outro.Será?  
  
-Pare John...Não, por favor...  
  
-Eu disse que arrumaria uma solução meu amor, acabei de ter uma ótima idéia...  
  
-Se não for realmente ótima você vai voltar a fazer essa barba... –Ela disse tirando o resto de espuma em seu queixo.  
  
Finalmente eles conseguiram permanecer um pouco confortáveis.  
  
-Tenho a leve impressão que você vai terminar essa barba amanhã meu bem...  
  
*  
  
Marguerite acordou com alguém cutucando seu ombro.Ela gemeu e finalmente se virou para ver quem era.  
  
-Mamam...Mamam...  
  
-Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
-Mamam...  
  
-O que foi Meg?O que você está fazendo tão cedo acordada?  
  
-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? –Ela cruzou os braços apoiando na barriga de Marguerite e botou o queixo por cima.  
  
-Depende...Se for pra levantar e arrumar seu leitinho, pede pro papai...  
  
-É outra coisa...  
  
-Meg e suas perguntinhas...Fala... –Marguerite bocejou.  
  
-Onde ela vai sair?  
  
-Ela quem?  
  
Ela apontou com o dedinho, deitando a cabeça na barriga.  
  
-Ora, eu não sei...  
  
-Você não sabe?  
  
-Não filha...Vamos ter que esperar, boa noite...  
  
-Já ta de dia mamãe...O sol ta láááááá foooora...  
  
-Hum ta não, você ta sonhando, volta a dormir...  
  
-É verdade olha...  
  
Meg levantou rápido e abriu a cortina deixando os raios baterem diretamente em Marguerite.  
  
-MEG!!!!!!!Fecha isso agora!!!!!!  
  
A menina fechou e subiu na cama novamente.  
  
-Num falei que o sol tava láááááá...  
  
-...Ta, Ta, Ta...Para com isso... –Marguerite sabia que enquanto ela não respondesse a pergunta não ia voltar a dormir –Mito bem, qual foi mesmo a pergunta?  
  
-Onde ela vai sair?  
  
-Ah eu vou cuspir...  
  
A menina se assustou e torceu o nariz.  
  
-'Cupir' mamãe?  
  
-Cuspir Meg...Boa noite...  
  
-Mas já ta de diiiaaa!!!  
  
-Tá bom, eu levanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
Chegando à cozinha todos estavam reunidos, menos Challenger, Roxton e Verônica.  
  
-Cadê o Challenger?  
  
-Bom dia Marguerite... -Ned deu mais uma colherada da papinha para Arthur.  
  
Ela continuou olhando para todos esperando alguma resposta.  
  
-Saiu com Roxton e Verônica...  
  
-Vão demorar?  
  
-Não sabemos...  
  
-Grrr...! –Ela desceu as escadas e foi pegar as coisas para preparar o café de Meg.Ela nem abria os olhos direito.Primeiro porque ainda estava com sono, segundo porque suas pálpebras estavam um pouco inchadas.Finn notou e não perdôo.  
  
-Nossa Margie!!!!Se eu fosse você não deixava...  
  
-O que? –Ela mexia o líquido e Meg atrás observando.  
  
-Ahh eu não deixava...  
  
-Não deixava o que criatura!?  
  
-Se eu fosse casada, não deixava meu marido me bater...  
  
-Ham?  
  
-Como você pode deixar isso Marguerite!!!  
  
-Vai falar ou não Finn?Não estou com muita paciência hoje.  
  
-O Roxton ficou te dando muitos socos porque você não está podendo namorar ele? –Ela riu sem dó.  
  
-O que? –Marguerite não acreditou na pergunta.  
  
A menina ria, e Ned se segurava para não rir também.  
  
-Olha aqui mocinha, se você está pensando que pode fazer essas brincadeiras idiotas comigo, pode ir parando por aí mesmo!  
  
-Credo Margie, só pra descontrair!Não tem nada de mais...  
  
-O que?Não tem nada demais?Você ta pensando que ta falando com quem garota? –Ela até se esqueceu do leite da filha, que a olhava assustada.  
  
-Desculpa Marguerite, eu não quis ofender...  
  
-Você é muito abusada Finn!  
  
-Hei, já pedi desculpas!Não vou beijar seus pés...  
  
-Marguerite, seja um pouco paciente com Finn, ela só estava brincando... –Ned tentou acalmar as coisas.  
  
-Eu não falei com você Ned Malone!  
  
-Deixa Ned, hoje é dia...  
  
Finn saiu chateada pegando sua balestra e descendo com o elevador.  
  
-Mamãe...  
  
-O QUE?! –Marguerite gritou.  
  
A menina ficou sentida e abaixou a cabeça.Marguerite deixou a caneca na mesa e voltou para o quarto furiosa.  
  
Ned chamou a menina que sentou em seu colo.  
  
-Por que a minha mamãe ta assim titio?  
  
-As mulheres que estão esperando um bebê ficam nervosas as vezes...  
  
-Ela ficou brava comigo?  
  
-Não princesa, não foi com você não.São normais essas coisas... "Ainda mais com Marguerite...".  
  
-Mais ela ta muito brigona...  
  
-Já já vai passar, não fique assim...Quer ajudar a dar comida pro Arthur?  
  
-Sim!!! –Ela sorriu mais animada.  
  
*  
  
Marguerite havia dormido mais.Nesse meio tempo teve um sonho.Ela estava acordada, ainda lembrando desse quebra-cabeça.  
  
Estavam na mata e Meg estava correndo de alguma coisa.Ela não sabia de que e porque ela estava correndo atrás da menina.Estava escuro e quase não viu por onde ia.Havia uma luz em volta da menina e se não fosse essa luz, ela não veria nada.No sonho, ela não estava grávida e nem os outros estavam com ela.E uma voz repetia sempre: "Aproveite a luz e desfrute dos momentos junto a ela... O tempo está próximo...".Cada vez que ela parava para descansar em sua corrida, ela ouvia essa frase.Não distinguiu a origem desta voz.E por um momento pensou já ter ouvido ela antes.Quando conseguiu chegar perto de Meg, ela sumia.  
  
Ela estava analisando esse sonho, e intrigada, pois lembrara assim que despertou das palavras de Assai: "... A mesma linha da vida no bebê em sua barriga e em Meg...".  
  
-Devo estar ficando louca...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*  
  
***Aleluia meu S. Roxton!!!!! Tiraram o atraso!!!Pra alegria da Taíza, LOL! Obrigada mais uma vez!Beijoxxxxxxx =D and "R"! *** 


	10. Aviso Final

COMMENTS:  
  
Rosa:Certíssimo Rosa, o alívio pro John foi o desespero pra vcs né...Eu sei disso...Inda vai vir mto mto mto mais, aguarde... =)))  
  
Taíza:Bigadu, bigadu e bigadu!!!Boa idéia da camomila, valeu lol!!!=)))E a parte da maldade, eu infelizmente vo ter que pensar no caso...Não que eu queira!Mas a fic está criando vida própria...  
  
Maninha:Hahaha...Vc e suas deixas mana!!!Te Adoro!!! =)))  
  
Kistis:Mais estranho o que vai acontecer miguinha!!!Manda bjus pra Spirita ok?! =)))  
  
Mila:A Meg é comédinha tadinha rs...Ela é o meu xodozim!Tadinho do Rox Mila, até eu que sou mto fria com ele(rs...) senti pena!ele ta sofrendo nas minhas fics, num ta?!Que bom, assim ele tem quem cuide dele lol. Beijos, mas agora na boca do Meu Lolone! LOL... =)))  
  
Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo Dez / Aviso Final.  
  
-John...Acorde! –Marguerite tentou acordar John que cochilava com Meg, ainda com o livro de estórias na mão –Ela já dormiu! –Ela sorriu ao ver que ele acordava lentamente.  
  
Ele olhou para baixo vendo a filha dormir sobre ele e sorriu.Os cachinhos da menina estavam tapando um pouco de seu rosto, fazendo John afasta-los carinhosamente.Marguerite estava sentada vendo os dois dormirem um bom tempo.Ela tinha perdido a conta dos minutos que ficara ali admirando aquela cena.Talvez horas.  
  
-Hei...Sabe o que eu estava notando... –Ela cochichou.  
  
-O quê? –Ele perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.  
  
-Ela se parece com você...  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Ah, não sei...Os lábios, sobrancelhas...Essas coisas assim...  
  
-Os traços?  
  
-É...  
  
-A convivência faz as pessoas ficarem mais parecidas?É isso?  
  
-Estamos nessa selva a muitos anos e não parecemos nem um pouco com selvagens...  
  
-Oh não, pensando bem minha querida, você se parece bastante com um...  
  
-...Pode ir parando se você vai falar elefante! –Eles sorriram.  
  
-Falando sério meu bem...Eu também acho que ela se parece com você...  
  
-Traços?  
  
-O temperamento dela é igual ao seu...  
  
-Isso é um elogio?  
  
John sorriu fazendo carinho nos cachinhos da menina.  
  
-Aceito isso como um sim... –Ela sorriu.  
  
-Vem aqui... –John a chamou para deitar-se com eles.Meg de um lado e Marguerite do outro.  
  
-Eu tenho muita sorte... –Ele disse à Marguerite e Meg –Duas mulheres deitadas comigo...  
  
-Três...  
  
-Oh sim...Desculpe baby não foi minha intenção esquecer de você...  
  
-Baby...Baby? Baby? John... Não pensamos em um nome para ela!  
  
-Não ia ser Jim?  
  
-Não!  
  
-Jenn?  
  
-Também não!  
  
-Vamos deixar para depois...  
  
-Como assim deixar o nome de alguém pra depois?  
  
-Querida, eu sei que você tem um certo trauma com nomes, mas não se preocupe, ela vai ter um...  
  
-Gostaria de saber quando!...Quando vamos escolher?  
  
-Quando ela nascer...  
  
-Quando ela nascer?Por que?  
  
-Quando ela nascer vamos ver que nome combina com ela...  
  
-Nem pensar em colocar um nome no meu bebê que tenha a ver com essa selva!  
  
-Estava pensando em T-Rexita ou Raptorina, que tal?  
  
-É original...  
  
-...Maria Caverna...  
  
-Cumprido demais...  
  
-É tem razão...  
  
Os dois se olharam e riram das próprias besteiras que estavam dizendo.  
  
-Ok, vamos deixar então ela nascer para ver se ela tem cara de Raptorina ou t-rexita...  
  
-Pra mim tudo bem...  
  
Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, fecharam os olhos e adormeceram.  
  
*  
  
Os sonhos estranhos se repetiam e sempre eram as mesmas imagens.Marguerite estava começando a se preocupar com o que Assai disse a uns meses atrás.Estava também começando a ficar com medo de que eles tivessem alguma ligação com sua gravidez, e porque não, com ela mesma.Afinal não era primeira vez que esse tipo de coisa estava acontecendo com ela.Nas últimas semanas em que eles estavam se tornando mais freqüentes, ela pensou em contar para John. "Mas e se não for nada?".Era essa a pergunta que sempre não a deixava falar no assunto. "Se nem mesmo sobre o que aquela velhota falou em Zanga eu falei, por que sonhos sem explicação eu vou comentar?".  
  
Agora mesmo ela estava tendo um sonho desses.Mas esse foi diferente.Na parte em que todos os sonhos acabavam, esse teve uma continuação.  
  
Assim que ela se aproximou de Meg, um vento muito forte começou a soprar.A menina se virou e esticou o braço para tentar alcança-la.Ela fez o mesmo.Quando estava perto de tocar a menina o vento levantou a garota que sorriu e deu adeus.  
  
Esse foi o fim do sonho.Sonho não: pesadelo.O pior de toda a vida dela.Com certeza.  
  
Mais uma vez ela acordou ofegante e suando.Com o movimento brusco que fez quando sentou, acordou John.  
  
-O que foi?Está se sentindo bem?  
  
-Sim...Não foi nada... –Passou a mão nos cabelos, ajeitando os cachos negros.  
  
-Acho que está na hora de nós termos uma conversinha... –Ele olhou para Meg que continuava dormindo -...Não aqui...  
  
*  
  
-O que está acontecendo?  
  
-Nada, vamos dormir, estou com sono...  
  
-Não, não está não...  
  
-O que foi?Vamos brigar agora?Depois de NOVE MESES em ligeira paz?  
  
-Não quero brigar, só conversar...  
  
-...Se eu disse que está tudo bem, é porque está!  
  
-Se você estivesse bem dormiria a noite inteira, não estaria com olheiras, não acordava assustada no meio da noite...  
  
-Não estaria grávida!  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-Ora, se não fosse acordar no meio da noite, eu não estaria mesmo!  
  
-Não estou falando disso...Não tente desviar o assunto, eu não quero discutir com você.  
  
-Então me deixe dormir!  
  
-Tem certeza de que não vai me contar o que está acontecendo?  
  
-Se tivesse acontecendo alguma coisa eu diria...  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Urrum...  
  
John respirou fundo e esperou.A herdeira cruzou os braços e ficou ali esperando também.  
  
-Podemos dormir agora?  
  
-Sim...Se você tem certeza que está tudo...  
  
-Eu não tenho certeza! –Ela se arrependeu da frase dita de repente –Quer dizer... –Ela tremeu ao ver o olhar desconfiado do marido -...Se, se, se, se...  
  
-Se....?  
  
-Eu não tenho certeza de que...De que...  
  
-Você está me enrolando!  
  
-Não estou!Não tenho certeza de que...O bebê não esta bem, é isso!  
  
-Marguerite se eu não te conhecesse tão bem...E se é isso que está te incomodando, podemos fazer os exames outra vez com Challenger...  
  
-Por favor, eu preciso dormir...Vamos, vamos dormir!  
  
Ela começou a beija-lo e ele continuou a olhando e sério.  
  
-Sabe que estou preocupado.E se você está se sentindo bem, então não tenho com o que me preocupar, certo?  
  
-Urrum...  
  
-Bem...E que o bebê pode nascer a qualquer hora...Você sabe disso...  
  
-É, Challenger me disse...  
  
-Hmmm...Então vamos dormir...Está com fome?Com sede?  
  
-Não, obrigada, só quero minha cama e meu homem comigo...  
  
John a abraçou pela cintura e os dois voltaram para o quarto.Mas ele ainda não estava convencido.  
  
*  
  
-Vamos acordar eles?  
  
-Não, não será necessário...  
  
-Vamos deixar um bilhete! –Finn propôs.  
  
-Novidade! –Verônica brincou.  
  
-Escreve aí Ned...  
  
-Eu?Por que eu?  
  
-Porque não basta carregar a bagagem amor!  
  
-E você tem a letra mais bonita de todos aqui...  
  
-Deixe que eu escrevo, não há problema...  
  
-NÃO! –A palavra dita em coro parou o cientista.  
  
-Não leva a mal não Challenger, mas é que não dá pra entender nada do que você escreve!  
  
-Nada?  
  
-Quase Finn, não seja cruel...  
  
-Está bem, eu escrevo!  
  
Ned colocou as malas no chão, e começou a escrever o bilhete.  
  
Mais uma exploração de Challenger com fins logicamente científicos.Seria apenas necessário Ned e Verônica, que fizeram questão de levar o bebê.Não iam para longe, e fazia meses que não passeavam com o pequeno Arthur.  
  
Finn ficou para o caso de alerta com Marguerite.Já que não iam para longe, se acontecesse alguma coisa ela poderia ir correndo chamar Challenger.Contra a vontade ela permaneceu na casa, porque os últimos meses ela e Marguerite não estavam se entendendo muito bem.  
  
*  
  
-Você não ia trabalhar no gerador?  
  
-Mudança de planos...  
  
-Ele não está precisando de ajustes?Espere aí!Não está pensando em ficar aqui me vigiando, está?  
  
-Não, o gerador já foi concertado ontem...E sim, vou ficar aqui te vigiando...  
  
-Mas estou me sentindo bem!!!Não tem com o que se preocupar...  
  
-Gosto das coisas garantidas...  
  
Marguerite revirou os olhos e suspirou.  
  
-Eu vou tomar banho...Meg está brincando no quarto com Finn...  
  
-Já vou lá olhar...  
  
Marguerite saiu para tomar seu banho enquanto John pegou um livro para folhear.Não tinha vontade de ler, mas como não tinha nada melhor para fazer em casa, decidiu descansar um pouco.Esteve trabalhando o dia todo ontem com Malone.Estava um pouco cansado ainda.  
  
*  
  
-Hummm...Hummm...HUHU-HUHU-HUHU...Hummm...HuMhUmUHM... (Marguerite estava murmurando uma canção).  
  
Ela sentiu uma tonteira.Apoiou na pia, mas estava passando.Pensou em chamar Roxton, mas como estava melhorando, não deu importância. Começou a desabotoar a camisa (os poucos botões que davam para fechar!), mas não conseguiu terminar.Ela botou a mão na barriga e começou a sentir fortes dores.Tão fortes que não agüentou ficar de pé e foi deslizando pela parede até deitar-se no chão.Ela se contorcia e estava pálida de dores, mas não conseguia ter forças para levantar e pedir ajuda.Ela não tinha forças nem para gritar socorro. Ela começou a suar e fazer respiração alternada, mas não estava adiantando. "Vou morrer num banheiro?...".  
  
*  
  
-Mas que dia mais monótono...Nenhum animal, nenhum perigo a ser enfrentado...  
  
Roxton botou o livro por cima da mesa e sentou-se novamente.  
  
-Dá até pra tirar um cochilo...  
  
Ele deitou no banco e estava disposto a dormir, nem que por alguns minutos.Ele nem desconfiava que Marguerite estava precisando de ajuda.  
  
*  
  
Meg estava no quarto brincando com algumas bonequinhas e Finn só olhando. "Que saco...".  
  
-Meg, você não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer não?Ficar mexendo nessas bonequinhas aí, o tempo todo...Penteando o cabelo delas umas duzentas vezes por minuto...E com essa escovona!Eu não queria ta na pele dessa boneca!  
  
A menina mostrou a língua e Finn retribuiu.  
  
-Olha que linda que ela ta Fifi!!! –Ela mostrou o penteado monstruoso na boneca –Eu que fiz!!!  
  
-Tá lindo Meg!... "Ai que medo...".  
  
-Tive uma idéia Fifi...Deixa eu pentear o seu cabelo?  
  
-Nããããããoooo!!!!!!!De jeeeeeeeito nenhum!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ah...Por que?Você não acha o cabelo da minha 'nequinha' bonito?  
  
-Acho...Ô se acho...Mas é que o meu cabelo é curtinho...Não dá pra fazer seus penteados lindos...  
  
-Ahhh titia...Deeeeexa!!!...?  
  
Quem resistiria a um pedido desses?!  
  
-Tá booooommmm...Ai meu Deus me protege...  
  
-Que?  
  
-Nada...Ou melhor, vai buscar uma escova decente lá no banheiro...E vai rápido, antes que eu mude de idéia...  
  
-Tá!!!  
  
A menininha levantou animada e foi correndo buscar a escova.Para o desespero de Finn, que estava morrendo de medo.  
  
*  
  
Roxton acordou de repente com um grito.  
  
-Meg!!!!!!!!!! –Ele correu para a direção do grito.  
  
No caminho quase trombou com Finn.  
  
-Onde está Meg?  
  
-Ela ta no banh...  
  
-Ela não estava com você? –Eles caminhavam em paços largos.  
  
-Tava mas...  
  
John parou e empalideceu totalmente.  
  
-Roxton você ta gelado...  
  
-...Marguerite... –A agonia de sua voz foi sentida rápido por Finn e os dois saíram correndo para o banheiro.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*  
  
***Uiiiiiiiii geeeeeeenteeeeeeee!!!!!!!Vai nascer!!!!!!!!!Aiuaiaiuaiu...Aiiiiii será que vai nascer mesmo?Ui, e se a Marguerite morrer?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
NÃO OLHEM PRA MIM, SOU ESCRAVA DESSA FIC!!!O final dela tá na mão de vocês.Eu estipulei um número de reviews (mas num vo contar pra ninguém, nem adianta falar com a maninha!).Se esse número for alcançado nesse capítulo, eu vou ser boazinha e vou soltar o novo e ÚLTIMO capítulo dessa fic em três dias...Talvez...Mas, se não atingir vou ter que demorar mais ou menos umas duas semanas pra voltar.Em compensação vocês vão poder pensar bastante sobre o final desta fic!Vejam pelo lado bom né?!Mas ainda tenho muito o que resolver sobre esse tão esperado capítulo.Rs...Gostaram???Então...Revisem!!!(agora mais do que nunca né?!rsrsrs...) / =D...0=)...*** 


	11. Alfa e Ômega

Comments:  
  
Depois dessa fic que faço com a pequena Meg, vou dar um bom tempo dela, rs, a Finn terá descanso rs...Esse tempinho que vou dar é só pra sentir saudade dela... =).Mas esse nunca vai ser o fim!Haverá outras fics com ela e o pimpolhinho da Vê e do Ned, mas só daki a algum tempinho ok?!Beijos aos meus leitores MAIS do que fiéis! =*****..  
  
Rosa: Rosa, pra quem foi essa review?rs...Acho que você ta precisando de um milagre do Santinho Roxtosão, num ta não?Rsrs...Ai será que ele tmbm é santo casamenteiro?...  
  
Tata: Rs comedinha a Finn com a Meg rs...Essas duas na minha fic fizeram história!Calma Ta vc vai ter que esperar s[ó mais um cap!rs...  
  
Camilla: Que bom q vc ta gostando Milla!Mas eu num vou enrolar com o final, apenas tenho uma meta rs...Bjux!  
  
Mila: Hehehehe o Roxton ta mto carente Mi!Entenda rs...Nove meses coitado...Pra quem acostumou 'namora' quase todo dia né rs...LOL a Meg vc sabe é o meu xodó nas fics né?!Tadinha, mas eu num queria fazer ela s..Dexá pra lá rs...E a paradinha que a anciã falou vc só vai saber quando a fic chegar no último capítulo, aí tudo vai ser esclarecido, é só continuar a ler!Bjaum!!!  
  
Super Mana!:LOL...Tarado não mana, ele ta muito 'carente'...Hehehe tadinho!Pó dexá que eu do o recadinho pra ele, eu tenho que ligar pro David mesmo rs... 0=)...  
  
Jessy:Acredito que no próximo capítulo e ÚLTIMO as dúvidas serão tooooooodas esclarecidas hehehe...  
  
Kistis: Ai acho que num vai ser agora! Lol...Acho que vamos ter que esperar por mais um capítulo... =),Beijosss!!!  
  
Mana: Calma mana!Já vai sair, agora é o penúltimo, sério!!!  
  
GENTE!CHEGA DE ENROLAR, AGORA SÓ FALTA UM CAPÍTULOZINHO!!! PREPAREM- SE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo Onze / Alfa e Omega.  
  
*  
  
-Rápido Finn, vai chamar o Challenger!!! –Roxton gritou apavorado levando Marguerite ao quarto, se contorcendo de dores.  
  
-Tá! –A menina saiu correndo, mas voltou logo em seguida.  
  
-O que você ta fazendo aqui ainda, vai rápido!  
  
-E a Meg?  
  
-Meg!? –Roxton ficou tão apavorado que acabou esquecendo a filha no banheiro.  
  
-Ela ta lá no banheiro ainda...  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! –Marguerite gritou em cima da cama –ANDA LOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!...  
  
-Finn, fica aqui com ela que eu vou buscar o Challenger...  
  
-Tá, mas e a Meg?  
  
-A Meg?Oh a Meg!!! –Ele saiu correndo, mas voltou outra vez beijando a mão de Marguerite –Força!  
  
-Você vai ficar bem? –Ele perguntou saindo do quarto para Finn.  
  
-Eu já vi isso muitas vezes, posso segurar a barra...  
  
John nem ouviu direito e foi ver Meg.  
  
-Querida, está na hora...  
  
Chegando no banheiro Roxton viu Meg de pé, olhando para cima.Ela apontou o dedo para o teto e John acompanhou.Mas não havia nada.  
  
-Olha meu anjo, não temos tempo pra brincar, sua irmãzinha está para nascer e...  
  
-Eu sei papai...Já está na hora...  
  
-Sim, está...Então... –Ele se agachou ficando um pouco mais alto que a menina e continuou ofegante. -...Você vai ficar na sala, quietinha, e aconteça o que acontecer, qualquer coisa que ouvir do quarto, não saia de lá, tudo bem?Não vá até o quarto!  
  
Nesse instante eles ouviram mais um grito de Marguerite.Meg se assustou e quase ia chorar quando John a abraçou.  
  
-Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe...Eu já volto...  
  
-Mamãe ta sentindo dor...Aqui... –A menina apontou para baixo do ventre e torceu o nariz.  
  
-Sim, mas já vai passar, vamos para a sala...  
  
John pegou a mão de Meg e correram para a sala, só parando no quarto para checar tudo antes de ir.Pegou seu riffle e seu chapéu e como um raio foi para o elevador.  
  
-Papai! –A menina chamou –Vou sentir saudade...  
  
-Eu também querida, mas eu já vou voltar, está bem?Lembre-se do que disse...  
  
-Roxton! –Finn veio correndo com sangue nas mãos.  
  
Ele parou e largou tudo, saindo do elevador.  
  
-Não há tempo, tenho que ir!!!Ela vai perder o bebê!  
  
-NÃO! –Finn o segurou pelo braço manchando sua camisa –Ela vai perder o bebê se você for...  
  
-Tenho que ir Finn, não temos tempo para charadas!  
  
-Droga, Roxton, pelo menos uma vez ouvi o que eu falo poxa!!!Eu sei o que é isso, mas você precisa se acalmar! –Ela o fez olhar para Meg e no sangue em suas mãos. –Elas precisam de você agora, mais do que nunca!  
  
-Finn, se eu não for Marguerite... –Ele se emocionou –Ela pode morrer... –Ele disse com muita dificuldade.Estava confuso seu coração.Não sabia se tinha pena de Marguerite ou se estava com medo da morte da criança ou dela.Estava totalmente desnorteado.  
  
-Tanto a criança quanto ela, eu sei!Mas se você for, só garantirá uma vida salva...E temos duas!Vamos...  
  
-Aonde você vai Finn?  
  
-Fazer o parto, anda!Você vai me ajudar...  
  
-Mas, mas, mas...Eu não sei nada disso!  
  
-Mas eu sei...Acredite, seu eu contar você não vai acreditar...  
  
-Não temos tempo pra isso... –A frase foi interrompida mais uma vez pelo grito agonizante de Marguerite.  
  
-Tem certeza do que quer fazer?  
  
-Eu sei como é, vi muitas mulheres terem parto espontâneo ao meu lado...Já ajudei várias vidas...  
  
-É incrível o que ensinam no século XXI!!!  
  
-Ah você não viu nada...Vamos...Esquente água e me traga os panos mais limpos que você encontrar...  
  
-Certo...  
  
De novo, os dois esqueceram de Meg e foram fazer suas obrigações.Finn para o quarto, John para a cozinha.  
  
*  
  
-Assai...Olhe...  
  
O céu ficou cor de vinho e a lua como sangue.Os bichos pareciam fazer uma orquestra.Parecia que todos os barulhos possíveis estavam sendo feitos na selva pelos animais ao mesmo tempo.Os aldeões estavam assustados e alguns anunciavam ser o fim dos tempos.O vento soprava mais forte a cada minuto.  
  
-O que está acontecendo Anaí? –Assai perguntou a mulher que segurava um grande colar de pedras coloridas parecendo fazer uma oração.  
  
-É o encontro...O encontro do presente com o futuro...Não há mais tempo...  
  
-Tempo de que?  
  
-As luas vão se cruzar em alguns instantes...Passado já foi cruzado, agora o futuro conhece o presente e o futuro a ele mesmo...  
  
-É o fim dos tempos Anaí?  
  
-É o começo e o fim de uma nova era...  
  
*  
  
-Challenger você está cansado...É melhor se sentar... –Ned ajudou o cientista a se sentar num tronco caído de uma árvore.  
  
-Acho que por hoje está bom...  
  
-Ainda acha? –Ned trouxe água para ele.  
  
Fogueira feita e as barracas prontas para uso.Mas ninguém estava com sono.Naquela parte do platô estava ainda entardecendo e o céu estava avermelhado também, podendo-se ver um pouco da lua vermelha.O bebê no colo da mãe apontou para a lua e bateu palminhas parecendo se divertir vendo o céu daquela cor.  
  
-O que foi campeão?Está um fim de dia perfeito não está? –Verônica sorriu ao arrumar a cabeleira loira de seu filho.  
  
-A muito tempo eu não via um entardecer tão bonito aqui no platô... –Challenger tirou o chapéu e contemplou o sol sumir aos poucos no horizonte.Estava sem dúvida um entardecer lindo naquela parte do platô.Mas somente lá.  
  
-Será que os outros estão bem? –Ned bebeu um pouco d'água.  
  
-Ou melhor,...Será que Marguerite está?  
  
-Do jeito que a relação entre ela e Finn anda, não deve estar grande maravilha...  
  
-É...Nenhuma novidade...Uma provocação aqui...Beliscões ali...  
  
Todos sorriram.Até Arthur.O vento começou a fortalecer e eles checaram mais uma vez os nós das barracas.Challenger teve que segurar seu chapéu para não ser levado pelo vento forte.Verônica protegia os olhos dela e de sua criança.  
  
-Vamos leva-lo para dentro... –Ned propôs pegando o bebê e entrando na barraca.  
  
Verônica permaneceu do lado de fora com Challenger.  
  
-Acho que vem uma tempestade...  
  
-Podemos resistir?  
  
-Sim, os nós estão bem dados...  
  
Alguns minutos olhando para o céu e Verônica questionou.  
  
-Quando o bebê de Marguerite deve nascer?  
  
-A qualquer momento...  
  
-Não seria melhor se nós tivéssemos ficado em casa, se caso houvesse alguma emergência?  
  
-Acredito que falta mais duas semanas, ela acaba de completar nove meses...  
  
-...Pelas contas dela, claro...  
  
-O que quer dizer?  
  
-Acho que Marguerite mentiu quanto a data da fertilização...  
  
-Oh céus!!!Você acha?  
  
Ela olhou mais uma vez o horizonte e pensou um pouco.  
  
-Certeza... –Os dois se olharam preocupados.  
  
-Ela não pode ter feito isso...  
  
-Sim, ela pôde...Challenger!Parece que não conhece nossa Marguerite...  
  
-Mas ela estaria arriscando a vida do bebê e a dela própria!Não pode ser... –Ele respirou fundo e realmente estava preocupado –Então, se meus cálculos estiverem corretos o bebê não demora a nascer...  
  
-Acha melhor que voltemos para casa?  
  
-Agora não poderíamos...Não com a tempestade que está vindo...Vamos entrar...  
  
Os dois foram para suas respectivas barracas e permaneceram até o anoitecer.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*  
  
***Ai que suspense...Tadinha da Margie a bolsa estouro!Ferrô!Tsss...Este é o penúltimo capítulo desta fic, portanto, cêis tão vendo um botãozinho aki de baixo escrito "ok"??Então, é só clicar nele e deixar sua review...=)))!Bjus e obrigada por lerem este capítulo!Não percam o próximo e ÚLTIMO capítulo ! =)*** 


	12. Adeus, Bem vinda, Até Breve

Bem, hoje vou fazer o começo diferente.Vou primeiramente agradecer a todos  
que acompanharam essa fic desde o começo, os que deixaram e os que não  
deixaram 'Reviews'.Só de saber que vocês lêem as fics já é muito  
bom!Obrigada, Thanks, Brigadaum, bragadinha, brigadasso, bigadu,  
bibigagadodo, thank you, e Valeu!!!  
  
Mas não pensem que só porque esse é o último capítulo que vocês vão escapar de revisar, de jeito nenhum!Essa é a review mais importante de toda a fic,  
porque gostaria de além de analisarem esse capítulo, dessem um check-up  
total da estória, caso outras pessoas vejam as reviews desse último  
capítulo.  
  
Gente, muito obrigada, de verdade!!!  
  
E espero que gostem desse último capítulo.(Buá... Já to com saudade...).  
  
Mas não fiquem tristes!Estamos nos despedindo apenas de uma fic, não dos  
personagens.Talvez...  
  
Ah não vou mais enrolar, lê isso logo!Antes que eu comece a chorar  
aqui...Aí queima teclado, aí já viu né...LOL...Aiiiiiii vão  
queridos!!!Enjoy!!!Rs...  
  
(Aconselho vocês a arquivarem esse capítulo antes de lerem, por ser  
relativamente grande para um capítulo).  
  
Fraldas, Ciúmes e Cia. / Capítulo Final / Adeus, Bem vinda, Até Breve...  
  
Quando a água estava quente, John desligou o forno e já ia levando a jarra para Finn fazer o parto.Já achara os panos limpos, tudo estava pronto.Ele estava muito nervoso enquanto procurava as coisas e fez total bagunça na cozinha.Ele parou ao ver Meg chorar baixinho no canto do sofá, tentando esconder as lágrimas.  
  
-Vai ficar tudo bem meu amorzinho...Não precisa chorar...  
  
-Não 'quelo' que mamãe 'chole'...Quando mamãe 'chola' a Meg 'chola'...  
  
-Oh mel... –John colocou rapidamente as coisas em cima da mesa e abraçou a filha bem forte.  
  
Agora ele estava emocionado.A comoção de Meg tinha feito ele se emocionar também.  
  
-Papai...Não deixa mamãe morrer...  
  
-Não, não meu amor...Nunca! –Ela beijou a bochecha dela, sentindo as lágrimas ainda rolarem. –Eu não vou deixar, prometo...Vai ficar tudo bem...  
  
-Se vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ter que ajudar a mamãe...A Finn não...  
  
"Como ela sabe disso?".  
  
-Como assim Meg?-Ele se afastou para ver o rosto da menina que secava as lágrimas e agora estava séria.  
  
-Papai...Eu amo você...Amo você e a mamãe, e todo mundo...Muito, muito, muito...Mas você que tem que ajudar a mamãe a cuspir o bebê...A Finn não vai poder ajudar...  
  
John não tinha muita cabeça naquela hora para pensar em alguma coisa do tipo, "Cuspir o bebê, Finn não poderá ajudar", e outras.Só achou que Meg era muito pequena para ficar sozinha naquela hora.  
  
-Não vou demorar, prometo... –Ele abraçou a menina mais uma vez, pegou as coisas e foi direto ao quarto.  
  
A menina deu Adeus ao pai, mas ele não viu.Ela sentou no sofá novamente e esperou.A própria morte.  
  
-Quando papai chegar, vai ser tarde... –Ela se entristeceu.  
  
*  
  
-Finn...Sai... –John entrou apressado no quarto, já se preparando.  
  
-O quê?Como é?Ta doidão Roxton?! Precisa de mim!  
  
-Sim, preciso, mas não aqui...Meg está...Está... –Ele não achou palavras –...Você devia ter ficado com ela...  
  
-E quem vai fazer o parto?  
  
-Você está vendo alguém aqui além da minha pessoa Finn?!Eu vou fazer...Só, me diga...Ah...O básico...  
  
Finn ficou parada olhando para John.  
  
-Cara...Eu tenho que admitir.Você é muito macho... –Ela levantou e deu um tapinha em suas costas. -A parada é a seguinte... –Finn explicou, como John pediu, só o básico.Ela não sabia muita coisa também.  
  
-Boa sorte...  
  
-Eu vou precisar, obrigado.  
  
Finn saiu rapidamente do quarto e foi para a sala.  
  
*  
  
-Vamos andem logo com isto...  
  
-Calma Challenger...Essas coisas levam algum tempo... –Ned falou ajeitando a mochila em suas costas.  
  
Verônica trocava a fralda do bebê.  
  
-Não demore muito Verônica, do jeito que essa fralda está cheirando vai atrair logo todos os raptores da região...  
  
Ela sorriu e continuou trocando a fralda de Arthur.  
  
-Prontinho... –Ela levantou o bebê, agora limpo.  
  
-Oh, bem melhor meu filho...Vamos? –Ned esticou os braços, pegando o bebê que se atirou para seu colo.  
  
-Puxa saco. –Verônica resmungou.  
  
-Pronto com isso?  
  
-Sim Challenger, podemos ir...  
  
-Quanto mais rápido chegarmos, mais segura nossa Marguerite estará com seu bebê...  
  
Verônica arrumou a bolsa de lado e olhou para Challenger.  
  
-Seus olhos...Estão inchados...  
  
-Ora, impressão sua minha cara...  
  
-Não, estão sim...Não dormiu direito não foi?  
  
Ele apenas olhou para ela lhe dando a resposta que queria.  
  
-Eu também não dormi bem...  
  
-Estou realmente preocupado com Marguerite...Ela pode estar entrando em trabalho de parto agora mesmo, e se algo acontecer ao bebê eu não me perdoarei jamais...  
  
-Não fique assim Challenger...  
  
-Oh tenho que ficar assim.Eu acompanhei tudo com exames após exames, todos os dias e meses.Não vou deixar nove meses de trabalho e cuidados escoarem pelos meus dedos assim tão facilmente...Vamos...  
  
Eles seguiram, mas agora um pouco mais rápido.  
  
*  
  
"Vamos lá Roxton...Vamos garoto...Você consegue...É só um...Um... –Marguerite gritou -...Parto!"  
  
Estava tudo pronto.  
  
-Isso Marguerite...Agora, faz força no três...Um, dois, três...  
  
Ela gritou, fazendo força e respirou ofegante novamente.  
  
-Vamos meu amor...Você consegue...Um, dois, três...  
  
Ela tentou novamente.Nada.Só o sangue parou um pouco.Sinal de que o bebê estava vindo.  
  
-John... –Ela estava delirando de dor –Não deixe ela morrer... –Ela pausou e gritou mais uma vez.  
  
-Nunca meu bem...Não vou perde-la...Eu juro, juro pela minha própria...  
  
-...Minha vida...Jure agora! –Ela fez mais um pouco de força e pausou -...John...Se você tiver que escolher pela vida de uma de nós...Por favor, deixe que nossa essência continue com você... –A respiração da herdeira ficava mais e mais ofegante.  
  
John engoliu seco e ficou desesperado.Com aquelas palavras, ele estava suando mais que a própria.  
  
-Escute... –Ele se aproximou dela, tirando um pouco dos cachos do rosto de Marguerite. –Eu já fiz muitas coisas difíceis em toda a minha vida...Perdi pessoas que eu amava, por minha causa...E agora...Que sou o homem mais feliz do universo, não vou deixar escapar essa felicidade tão completa e essencial... –Ele a beijou e ela chorou. –Eu te amo... –Ele começou a chorar ao vê-la chorando não conseguindo terminar a frase.  
  
-Eu amo você John...Mais do que minha própria vida, mais do que tudo... –Ela gemeu de dor –Mas prometa para mim...Eu preciso que prometa!Agora!Se tiver que escolher...  
  
-...Eu não vou escolher...Você vai ter esse bebê e as duas vão ficar bem...Confia em mim?Você me ajuda?  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.  
  
-Pare de chorar bebê chorão... –Ela tentou alivia-lo.Se ele não ficasse bem, não conseguiria salvar o bebê.Ela sabia disso.  
  
-Está na hora...Um, dois...Três...  
  
Marguerite fez mais força e John já podia ver a cabeça do bebê.O homem tremeu.  
  
"Droga Challenger, onde está você quando nós precisamos...".Pensou.  
  
*  
  
-Titia...Promete que cuida do papai e da mamãe pla mim?  
  
-Baixinha, por que ta falando isso?  
  
-Porque ta na hora de ir...  
  
-Ir aonde coração, agente vai ficar... –Finn parou de falar se assustando com a luz que invadiu a casa da árvore, a tornando como um sol, de tão brilhante. -...Aqui...O que tá acontecendo?! –Ela olhava para fora tentando achar a origem da luz azulada.  
  
-Eu disse...Ta na hora de ir... –A menina sorriu.  
  
-Agora quem num ta entendendo nada é eu! –Ela que sempre deixava os outros malucos com suas gírias.As duas se abraçaram sem saber o que fazer no meio daquela luz ofuscante.  
  
*  
  
-...Vamos Marguerite...Falta pouco...Ela já está vindo, está sim... –Ele sorriu muito emocionado.  
  
-Oh Eu espero que sim!!! –Ela sorriu meio ansiosa.  
  
-...Ô-Ow...Marguerite...Acho que está saindo...  
  
-JOHN ROXTON EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ AINDA ACHA!!! –Ela gritou mais uma vez.  
  
-Marguerite agora não temos tempo pra discutir...  
  
*  
  
-O que está acontecendo???Vimos a luz e viemos o mais depressa possível! –Challenger chegou ofegante junto com os outros, que logo foram procurar por Marguerite.  
  
-O quê?O que está acontecendo?Aiiiii Challenger eu pensei que você pudesse responder isso!!!!! –Finn chorou.  
  
-Fala Finn cadê a Marguerite!?  
  
-Tá em trabalho de parto no quarto!!!!!Vai logo Challenger!!!  
  
Todos se olharam assustados e Challenger correu para o quarto pedindo a Ned que levasse a mala de primeiros socorros que eles haviam preparado logo quando souberam da notícia da gravidez.Feita especialmente para isso, a malinha havia de um tudo.  
  
Meg correu para os braços de Verônica que deu Arthur para Finn segurar.  
  
-'Titi' eu to com medo agora! –A menina afundou o rosto no pescoço da loira que a confortou. –Tudo vai ficar bem Meg, não se preocupe...  
  
Verônica olhou para Finn preocupada que estava a ponto de desabar em lágrimas.Balançando o bebê no colo, a menina do futuro desabafou.  
  
-Se vocês não tivessem chegado eu não sei o que eu ia fazer... –A menina se aproximou de Verônica e também a abraçou.  
  
-Agora estamos juntos aqui, não vai acontecer nada... –Apesar de Verônica estar dando apoio às duas, ela também estava precisando de um.Mas o abraço coletivo a fez sentir melhor, mas não deu tréguas para sua preocupação com a herdeira e seu bebê.Ela sabia que por causa da arrogância de Marguerite, poderia estar tudo perdido.  
  
A luz sumiu e todas olharam ao seu redor.Mas era o que menos importava nessas horas de agonia.  
  
*  
  
Em Zanga...  
  
O céu estava voltando a sua cor normal, mas ainda estava com uma clara coloração vermelha.Os habitantes estavam começando a saírem dos templos, olhos cheios de lágrimas e o coração apertado. Alguns se perguntavam o que teriam feito para que os Deuses estivessem bravos com eles, ou que alguma maldição antiga retomara vida.Eram muitas as sugestões.Todos os Anciões de Zanga estavam em uma reunião em separado, orando e pedindo aos deuses misericórdia.Mas Anaí, sabia o real motivo para aquilo tudo.Ela era criança quando previu que isto iria acontecer.Mas nunca disse a ninguém.Mas agora, vendo que o platô poderia estar em perigo, ela precisava contar.E foi o que fez.  
  
A conversa entre eles foi demorada, mas nada de repreensões.Todos agora trabalhavam muito para achar uma solução que os ajudassem naquela situação.A notícia de Anaí não havia ainda chegado ao povo.  
  
Chegando á janela, um dos anciões viu o céu com a cor desaparecendo e avisou Anaí.Ela sorriu e reverenciou um dos Deuses do Templo e sorriu. "Estamos salvos...".  
  
*  
  
Roxton estava tremendo quando puxou com todo o cuidado do mundo a cabeça do bebê.Era uma mistura de emoções tão grande dentro dele que não sabia se sorria, ou se chorava.  
  
-Ela está aqui meu bem...Está chegando... –Ele puxou um pouco mais, tirando agora até a cintura do bebê todo sujo de sangue.  
  
Challenger chegou ofegante.Venda aquela cena, ele andou lentamente parecendo não acreditar que era John quem estava ali, fazendo aquele parto.  
  
Finalmente John conseguiu tirar todo o bebê de Marguerite.  
  
Aqueles minutos foram como uma eternidade para Lorde Roxton.  
  
Challenger só observava, impedindo Malone que também estava surpreso com a cena emocionante.  
  
O choro alto e forte do bebê foi o som que todos esperavam.O alívio imediato para Marguerite que chorou juntamente ao ouvir o choro da criança.  
  
John pegou o bebê e a enrolou com muito cuidado em um dos panos que ele havia preparado. "Obrigado meu grande Deus...".Ele só pensava em agradecer, pois havia feito a única coisa que não imaginava fazer na vida.Dar luz a uma nova vida.  
  
O choro do bebê era forte, provando que a criança estava saudável.Challenger e Ned Malone sorriram um ao outro, muito felizes.  
  
Mas quem mais estava feliz ali eram Roxton e Marguerite.  
  
Challenger se aproximou e sorriu a John que segurava o bebê nos braços muito emocionado.O cientista ajudou rapidamente a limpar o sangue da criança enquanto John acompanhava tudo. Challenger entregou o bebê ao pai que levou diretamente para Marguerite ainda se recuperando.  
  
Ele se agachou cuidadosamente perto da herdeira, que chorou mais ainda a ver a filha.John estava quase.  
  
-Bem vinda meu anjo... –Marguerite disse pegando o bebê cuidadosamente, encostando-o em seu colo.O bebê havia parado de chorar.John beijou com carinho o bebê e Marguerite.Os dois sorriram.  
  
-Você foi maravilhoso John...  
  
-Você foi mais que isso Marguerite... –Eles olharam mais uma vez a pequena menininha.  
  
-Então...Raptorina seria ideal... –John brincou ainda emocionado.  
  
Malone saiu do quarto para dar a grande notícia.  
  
*  
  
-NASCEU!O BEBÊ NASCEU! O BEBÊ NASC.................  
  
Malone se apavorou com a cena que viu.  
  
Verônica estava de pé com Finn, que segurava um pequeno ursinho marrom.  
  
As duas olharam lentamente para Ned que caminhou ainda surpreso.  
  
-Onde está Meg? –Seu coração se apertou.  
  
As duas olharam ainda sem reação para o ursinho.  
  
-Onde está Meg!? –Ned repetiu.  
  
-Ela...Ela virou...Ela está aqui...  
  
No chão havia várias pétalas de flores, de todas as cores e variedades.Verônica apontou para o chão ainda com a boca aberta de espanto.  
  
-Ela sumiu?Onde está a menina!? –Ned notou que a luz azulada havia parado.  
  
-ELA VIROU FLOR!  
  
-Expliquem, isso não é brincadeira Finn...  
  
-Ned...Nós estávamos aqui e...e...Meg estava comigo, e então a luz parou e... E ela olhou pra mim e sorriu...E então...Ela largou o ursinho e sentou no chão então... Nós a perdemos... –Ela se desesperou.  
  
-...Mas...Mas como ela poderia ter virado pétalas???  
  
-EU NÃO SEI! –Finn começou a chorar incontrolavelmente contagiando Verônica ainda em estado de choque olhando para as flores.  
  
Ned se aproximou rápido e se agachou perto às pétalas.  
  
"Não acredito...".  
  
Uma brisa soprou naquele momento e uns sons muito estranhos do vento, ouviram.Todos pararam e prestaram atenção.Parecia uma melodia que tocava quando vento batia nos abjetos da casa da árvore.  
  
Um pó fino e reluzente acompanhou a brisa dando diversas formas ao vento, que levantou as pétalas.O movimento fazia com que as pétalas girassem no ar movimentando-se rotativamente.  
  
Da mesma maneira que o vento veio surpreendentemente do nada, se foi, levando consigo as pétalas.  
  
Agora, os três estavam sós, na sala, um olhando para o outro, tentando entender o que acabaram de presenciar.Não havia explicação.  
  
*  
  
-Onde está Meg?Eu quero que ela venha ver sua irmãzinha...  
  
Marguerite cochichou para Challenger que entregou o bebê após os exames.  
  
-Ela está bem Challenger?  
  
-Sim, as duas estão perfeitamente bem meu velho, meus parabéns, você fez um ótimo trabalho...  
  
-Oh, não Challenger, você é quem merece os parabéns por ter cuidado tão bem delas...–John sorriu ainda um pouco assustado.  
  
-Ela é tão linda... –Marguerite sussurrou ao pegar novamente o bebê.  
  
Roxton se aproximou e sorriu.  
  
-Ela é você miniatura amor...  
  
-...Hmmm...Muito obrigado pelo elogio...Acho que ela gostou... –Ela sorriu fazendo carinho na cabeça do bebê.  
  
-Ela é tão pequena...Tão frágil... –John admirou.  
  
-Oh querido, bote o babador ok?! –Eles riram.  
  
-Nossa filha Marguerite...Nossa...  
  
Os dois se abraçaram calorosamente envolvendo o bebê.Challenger saia em direção á sala para chamar a menininha.Mal sabia ele que não haveria quem chamar.  
  
-John...Marguerite ficou séria...Acho que vou... –A mulher não conseguiu falar e desmaiou.  
  
-Marguerite...Meu amor, fale comigo...Marguerite...Marguerite, responda! –Com o chamado de Roxton, Challenger voltou.  
  
-O que está havendo?  
  
John pegou a criança e deu-a para Challenger.Ele botou sua cabeça perto do peito da mulher dormente e tentou ouvir seu coração. Ele gelou.  
  
-Está parado Challenger...  
  
-Oh, santo Deus, um taque cardíaco!!!  
  
Nesse momento Malone entrou no quarto ainda pálido com a notícia do desaparecimento da menina.  
  
Challenger deu a criança nos braços de Ned que segurou um pouco assustado, parecendo voltar á realidade.  
  
-Challenger eu preciso falar com você...  
  
-...Agora não temos tempo Malone... –Ele correu para onde Marguerite estava.  
  
Roxton tentava desesperadamente reanimar a mulher dando socos em seu tórax.Challenger afastou Roxton e checou o pulso.Estava parado.Ele bombeou mais uma vez com a mão o coração dela que continuava parado.Ele olhou para John e viu que precisava fazer algo rápido, ou seria tarde demais.  
  
*  
  
-Onde estou?Onde está, minha filha???Roxton onde está você????  
  
Marguerite estava numa espécie de cidade, muito parecida com Londres.Estava com roupas diferentes, com seu corpo como era antes da gravidez, enfim, parecia estar em um sonho.Ela estava olhando em uma janela, mas estava em um quarto.  
  
"Todos aqueles carros estranhos... Aquelas roupas e pessoas... Onde estou afinal?!"Ela se questionava.  
  
O tempo estava cinzento, havia acabado de chover na cidade.Ela percebeu vendo as poças nas calçadas largas.Nos grandes e luxuosos prédios altos, havia gotas da chuva nas janelas.As pessoas lá em baixo fechavam seus guarda-chuvas e tiravam suas capas.  
  
O quarto estava escuro.Ela olhou ao redor tentando enxergar ao menos uma vela.Mas tudo que conseguiu foi ouvir um barulho de fechadura.Aporta estava sendo aberta.  
  
Ela se escondeu rapidamente por trás de uma cortina e ficou observando, para sua surpresa, a mulher que havia entrado era como ela.Era sua cópia.A luz acendeu e fez Marguerite esconder um pouco os olhos.Ela estava percebendo em que estava no quarto de uma criança.  
  
"Essa não... Será que tenho uma irmã e não sei?!".  
  
Nesse momento uma buzina de um caminhão foi ouvida na grande avenida e ela levou um susto saindo de trás da cortina.  
  
"Oh, não poderia acontecer nada melhor...".Ela estava no chão de cabeça baixa evitando olhar para a mulher.  
  
A mulher não podia vê-la.Ela passou por Marguerite sem nenhuma reação.Marguerite suspirou fundo e ficou ali observando o que a mulher iria fazer.  
  
"Hey, querida... Ora do desjejum...". –A mulher disse.  
  
Pegando o bebê ainda sonolento do berço, ela estava se preparando para alimentar sua criança. "Oh droga... Por que você não pode esperar até amanhecer hum?!".Ela encarou os próprios seios inchados. "Tem que entender que eu preciso de algumas horas de sono... Não todas como você, mas, eu preciso!".Agora ela se referia ao pequeno bebê em seus braços.  
  
Sentando-se confortavelmente na poltrona e desabotoando com uma mão os botões da camisa, Ela continuava de olhos fechados.Abriu o pequeno fecho do sutiã aconchegou o bebê em seu colo.Demorando um pouco para achar o bico, o bebê resmungou.  
  
"Oh, não reclame, a um minuto atrás você estava dormindo!". –Ela ajudou o bebê a encontrar o que procurava.  
  
Alguns minutos passados, o alívio.  
  
Marguerite via muito bem o rosto do bebê.Idêntica a Meg quando ela a encontrou com os outros nas margens daquele rio.Apesar de recém-nascida, a criança abria e fechava os olhos, parecendo vigiar a mãe para não dormir.As pequenas mãos balançavam com freqüência, provando que seria uma criança um pouco agitada.  
  
Quando estava quase dormindo tombando a cabeça devagar para o lado, a mulher se lembrava que não estava na cama e sacudia a cabeça rapidamente.  
  
"Não vou dormir... Não vou dormir... Não vou dormir... Não vou dormir..." -Ela repetia como um mantra, mas em vão.  
  
Ela levou uma das mãos do bebê, apoiando em seu seio cheio de leite.Com um leve toque, ela podia sentir todos os ossos do bebê, na pele tão frágil e delicada.Sorrindo, fez carinho nas costas do bebê.  
  
"Você estava tentando me enganar, eu sei... Você estava morrendo de fome, admita! Fez aquele charminho todo quando te peguei mais, veja agora! Não reclama não é? Você é esperta... O pior é que não sei a quem você puxou...". –Ela sorriu.  
  
Passados mais alguns minutos, o bebê afastou um pouco seu rostinho do colo da mãe.  
  
"Oh, satisfeita? Acho bom, eu não ia agüentar mais nem um minuto aqui... Você ia ter que me levar pra cama sabia?" –Ela beijou carinhosamente a menina que voltava a dormir.  
  
(Voltava? Eu disse voltava?)...  
  
"Ora... Vamos, ajude sua mamãe querida... Durma... Por favor,... Se você não quer tem quem queira!".  
  
Marguerite olhou no relógio ao lado da cama. "23:24 h - 2004??????"  
  
"Estou aqui faz meia hora e você não dorme! Fome não é... Dor de barriga não é... Cólicas? Cólica não, não é... Sede? Oh Marguerite que idiota! Sede... Bebê tem sede?...".  
  
"Marguerite? Espere um minuto, essa sou eu?!"Marguerite se assustou.  
  
E assim a mulher continuou se questionando no que estava errado.Até que veio a santa idéia de pegar o bebê novamente.Ela rodou os olhos.  
  
"Você venceu, ok Meg...".  
  
"Meg?????O que Meg está fazendo aqui???".  
  
Balançando um pouco impaciente, o bebê demorou mais um pouco, mas dormiu.Os grandes olhos azuis se apagaram.  
  
"Oh... Obrigada... Da próxima eu mando a conta de luz!".  
  
Ela colocou cuidadosamente a criança no berço e foi andando depressa para fora do quarto, apagando a luz e fechando a porta.  
  
Marguerite admirava aquela cena e ao mesmo tempo estava totalmente confusa.Ela estava tendo uma visão não muito distante de seu futuro.  
  
Ela sentiu uma fisgada no peito forte. "Inferno, mas o que está acontecendo afinal?".  
  
_  
  
-Ela está voltando Challenger... –Roxton estava segurando a mão de Marguerite que estava voltando á vida.Ela estava de volta a casa da árvore.Viu Challenger com o aparelho de choques e viu Ned ao fundo, com o olhar meio perdido, segurando o bebê, já limpo, em sua manta rosa.  
  
-Respire devagar criança, não é todo dia que temos um taque cardíaco...  
  
-Eu tive o que???  
  
-Sente-se bem agora? –John ainda estava preocupado.  
  
-Onde está meu bebê?!Eu quero vê-la!  
  
-Traga ela para cá Ned...  
  
-NÃO!EU ESTOU FALANDO DO MEU OUTRO BEBÊ!QUERO MINHA MEG AGORA AQUI! –Ela ficou alterada.  
  
-Calma, não fique agitada Marguerite...Continue respirando devagar... –Marguerite fez o que Challenger pediu, examinando sua pulsação.  
  
-É...É...É... –Ned não conseguia falar olhando para o bebê.Ele fechou os olhos e continuou. –...É uma linda menina Marguerite, parabéns... –Ned estava arrepiado só de pensar que o bebê que estava segurando havia acabado de desaparecer na sala.  
  
John ainda estava segurando a mão de sua esposa quando ela questionou novamente.  
  
-John...Chega de conversa, onde está Meg?Eu quero vê-la agora...  
  
-Marguerite, me escute, Meg está bem e você tem que descansar agora...Depois você pode ver Meg...  
  
-Mas John, eu tive uma...  
  
-...Tudo bem, eu vou à sala daqui a pouco e vou ver como nossa filha está, tudo bem?Agora ela está com Verônica e Finn, está tudo bem...  
  
-Não, não está...  
  
Todos se olharam confusos, menos Ned que já sabia de tudo.  
  
-Challenger tem razão meu amor, você precisa descansar, foi um parto muito difícil, eu que o diga.Vamos, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar aqui com você até dormir e depois irei ver nosso anjinho...  
  
-JOHN ME ESCUTA! –Ela agarrou os braços dele fazendo olhar dentro dos olhos dela. –Não tenho um pressentimento bom sobre ela, por favor, pelo menos vá e veja se ela está bem.Por favor.  
  
Algum momento os dois ficaram olho no olho até que John se levantou.  
  
-Não fique pulando na cama, eu já volto... –Ele brincou e foi atender o pedido de Marguerite.  
  
*  
  
-A criança que vi entrar correndo no quarto daquela mulher bonita, era o mesmo ser que estava dentro da barriga dela...  
  
-Tem certeza do que está dizendo Anaí?  
  
-Ela está cansada de tanto orar para nossos Deuses coitada...  
  
-Eu não admito que vocês me ofendam desta maneira!Eu nunca vi aquilo em toda a minha humilde vida, e quando deparo com o que nossos antepassados chamavam de 'Alfa e Omega' vocês não acreditam em mim?Se não sou eu a vidente desta aldeia, estou errada! –Ela falou furiosa com os membros da reunião.  
  
-Desculpe-nos Anaí... –O pai de Assai continuou –Então, essa criança será a chave de todo o platô?  
  
Anaí sorriu. –Estamos lidando com um ser bem acima do nosso platô...Ela tem poder sobre quem e o que quiser...Por isso, houve uma mudança na ordem...  
  
-Tempo?Como os estrangeiros dizem?  
  
-Sim...Alguma coisa aconteceu de errado no futuro do mundo deles, que trouxe essa lástima para cá!Mas eles esncontararão o caminho de casa em breve...  
  
-Temos que avisa-los...  
  
-Já é tarde...O ser já está entre nós, novamente, e com seus poderes renovados... –Ela fechou os olhos parecendo sentir alguma vibração.  
  
-Não estou entendendo papai... –Assai participava da conversa.  
  
-...Trata-se de uma coisa além de nossa compreensão Assai, esse ser é invencível...Mas como toda coisa na terra tem dois lados, a única fraqueza desse ser é ser puro demais...  
  
-...Não consigo ver fraqueza em ser puro...  
  
-Ele é tão puro, mais tão puro, que não saberia dizer o que é bom, e o que é ruim, o que é bom ou mal, o que é certo ou errado.Se esse bebê cair em mãos erradas, a humanidade estará perdida até o fim dos tempos!  
  
Com isso, os anciões ficaram refletindo.  
  
-E como podemos ajuda-lo?  
  
-Devemos protege-lo com nossas próprias vidas.Assai, irá com quantos guerreiros quiser para onde a criança mora, e avisará para os pais tudo o que eu vi!Se precisar, mate-os.A criança deve ser preservada a qualquer custo!  
  
-Não será preciso Anaí...Eles irão entender...  
  
*  
  
John voltou estático para o quarto.Olhou para Challenger e depois para Malone, de cabeça baixa.  
  
-Você sabia , não sabia? –Ele perguntou ao jornalista que continuou de cabeça baixa. –RESPONDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ele gritou.  
  
-John... –O tremor na voz de Marguerite era assustador –O que está acontecendo? –Ela perguntou pausadamente.  
  
Ele hesitou em contar.  
  
-John...-Ela alterou a voz –Diga-me, o que está acontecendo, e onde está nossa Meg?  
  
Parecia que Marguerite estava pressentindo, depois daquele sonho maluco que teve, tinha quase certeza de que alguma coisa estava errada, só não sabia o quanto.  
  
Roxton pegou a criança e se sentou na cama, ao lado da herdeira, e, com muita calma, começou a contar-lhe tudo o que soubera na sala.Foi o fim.  
  
*  
  
TRÊS MESES E MEIO DEPOIS...  
  
Marguerite amamentava a criança e seu colo.  
  
-Muito bem Meg... –Ela fechou os botões da camisa branca –Por hoje já chega, não acha?  
  
Três batidas a porta.  
  
-Entre... –Ela se sentou na cama, deitando bebê com cuidado ao lado.  
  
John entrou com um maravilhoso buquê de flores amarelas.  
  
-São lindas meu bem...Obrigada... –Ela lhe deu um breve beijo.  
  
John colocou as flores em um vaso e deitou-se na cama, ao lado do bebê, que estava sonolento.  
  
-Meg... –Ele cochichou –Estou com saudades de você...Meu anjinho...  
  
Marguerite olhou para o marido e a pequena Meg.  
  
-John...Ela cochichou -...Eu sabia...Sabia que no dia em que a encontramos não foi apenas coincidência...  
  
-Concordo com você meu bem, coincidências são mais claras do que tudo que aconteceu conosco nesses últimos meses...  
  
-...Anos...  
  
-Uhum...  
  
Aquela conversa não estava tomando um bom rumo, trazendo péssimas recordações para ambos. John passou por cima do bebê e repousou a cabeça no colo da herdeira.  
  
-Acha que ela vai se lembrar de nós?  
  
-Não sei John...Soninho meu bebê? –Ela sorriu ao ver John suspirar.  
  
-Cansado...Nada mais...  
  
Dito isso, John aconchegou a menininha contra seu tórax e adormeceu.  
  
"Meus dois filhos... Oh, esse dia pode ter algo melhor?".Com um sorriso, Marguerite fechou os olhos e tentou sonhar com o seu futuro.E o futuro de sua família também.  
  
*  
  
Anaí foi alguns dias após o nascimento de Meg e explicou tudo o que sabia sobre a história dela.Nem todos acreditaram.Ao passar do tempo, eles foram ligando fatos e coisas que só aconteciam com a menina.Todos ainda estavam abalados, e Anaí disse: Podem estar inconformados agora, mas nada que o tempo não faça os curativos em seus corações.  
  
Fim  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Apenas Revisem, Obrigada,  
  
Lady F. 


End file.
